Cambio,dudas y disculpa
by kiokishy
Summary: Allen actua extraño, Lavi supone, Lenalee pregunta, Cross...¿Regresa?
1. Chapter 1

hola o todos , bueno pues acabo de hacer mi cuenta y la estoy extrenando jejjeje, la verdad es que esta fic no es mio es de una amiga que me pidio que lo publicara por ella , y esta emocionada por saber que opinan haci que lec agradaria mucho que cometaran por favor.esta historia se puede ubicar despues del capitulo 167 del manga.

bueno sin mas por ahora les presento esta historia(dentro de un tiempo mas quizas publique mis propios fics)

--

Estaban Allen, Lenalee y Lavi en una misión algo peligrosa, peleaban contra un akuma nivel 3 y varios nivel uno y dos, la pelea se había extendido mucho y los tres exorcistas estaban muy cansados; Allen fue golpeado por un ataque del último akuma que qu

Estaban Allen, Lenalee y Lavi en una misión algo peligrosa, peleaban contra un akuma nivel 3 y varios nivel uno y dos, la pelea se había extendido mucho y los tres exorcistas estaban muy cansados; Allen fue golpeado por un ataque del último akuma que quedaba, el de nivel 3, este ultimo ataque lo inmovilizo un momento.

-Allen-kun-grito Lenalee mientras iba a ayudarle.

-¡Lenalee, ve por el rápido, yo te cubro!-grito Lavi, pero él también estaba muy cansado y sin darse cuenta, se le escapo un ataque que iba directo a Lenalee- ¡Lenalee!

Lenalee se dio cuenta muy tarde, a pesar de que su nueva inocencia era mas rápida, parecía que no la podría librar de ese ataque, pero cuando cerró los ojos un momento fue defendida por Crown Clown de Allen, rápidamente este dio un gran salto dirigiéndose al akuma y con su garra lo destruyo fríamente.

A Lenalee y Lavi les costo un poco seguir los movimientos de Allen, este al terminar con el akuma simplemente camino devuelta a casa.

-¡Oye!, Allen, espéranos, ¿Estas bien?

Allen sin voltear simplemente respondió que si.

Esta no era la primera ves que veían que Allen sacaba semejante fuerza, últimamente había estado mas distante y callado, Lenalee no se lo explicaba, cuando se lo preguntaba nunca le daba una buena razón, pero Lavi ya imaginaba lo que sucedía.

Al pasar el tiempo Allen se hizo mas reservado, pasaba mucho tiempo tocando el piano que estaba en una de las salas de la Orden.

-¡Oye Allen!- le grito Lavi-, ven con nosotros vamos a comer algo.

-Ven, seguro que prepararon algo delicioso-le dijo Lenalee.

-No, yo estoy bien-le respondió Allen mientras seguía tocando.

Lenalee le sorprendió la respuesta, normalmente Allen siempre comía mucho, desde aquella noche que había hablado con Marian, se portaba cada vez mas raro.

-No digas tonterías Allen-dijo Lavi- hace tiempo que no te la pasas con nosotros-le insistió mientras lo tomaba de la manga y lo jalaba para que fuera con ellos.

-Dije que no, Lavi-se irrito Allen y lo empujo con fuerza.

-Allen-kun…

-Se nota que no puedes ser maduro, ¿No?, Lavi, eres sucesor de bookman, mejor ponte a memorizar cualquier otra cosa y preocúpate menos de los demás, se supone que no hay que tener corazón para ser un bookman.

-Allen-fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho, perplejo por lo que le había dicho.

-Allen-kun, ¿Qué te pasa?, se suponía que tú también eres de nuestra familia, ¿no?

-¿Familia?-le respondió fríamente soltando una pequeña risa-Lenalee, si sigues con ese pensamiento pronto morirás.

El lugar se quedo callado durante un momento.

-Tú sólo te preocupas por los demás, mínimo piensa algo antes de hacerlo, cuando estábamos en el arca, a pesar de que no podías usar tu inocencia querías pelear, sólo piensa si hubieras peleado no hubieras sido mas que un gran estorbo.

Lenalee se quedo muda, pero el silencio fue roto cuando Lavi le dio un puñetazo a Allen.

-Allen, puedo tolerar que me digas a mi mil cosas, pero retráctate de lo que le dijiste a Lenalee-dijo cabreado mientras sostenía a Allen del cuello de su gabardina.

-Dime Lavi-dijo Allen con una sonrisa de burla-¿Tú crees que dije una mentira?, si hubiera peleado, ¿No crees que hubiera pasado lo que dije?

Lavi sólo se quedo callado mirándolo con desprecio, ¿Qué le había pasado a Allen?

-Lo suponía-dijo Allen, después con gran fuerza tomo los puños de Lavi y lo empujo haciendo que cayera y simplemente salio de la habitación, ni Lenalee ni Lavi lo detuvieron, estaban impactados con lo que había pasado.

Cuando Allen salió Miranda se acerco a él, ella apenas regresaba de una misión, aunque esa semana se noto todo tranquilo, otras semanas varios exorcistas fueron a muchas misiones.

-¡Ah!, Allen, hacia tiempo sin verte, la misión se prolongo y…

-Piérdete-le dijo a sin verla y siguió caminando.

-Allen… ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Miranda sin entender por que la respuesta.

-Dije que te perdieras inútil.

Al oír eso se quedo callada y vio, inmóvil, como Allen se alejaba caminando.

Mientras en otra habitación había llegado Marian.

-¿General?... Que raro verle por aquí general Cross-le dijo Komui sorprendido.

-No me quedare mucho tiempo-le respondió-¿Dónde esta mi estupido aprendiz?

-¿Allen? Debe estar por alguna parte, le mandare llamar

-No, yo le buscare, ¿No ha presentado algo raro?

-¿Algo raro?, pues…, supongo que últimamente esta distante-le dijo Komui a Marian antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Mientras buscaba a Allen pudo oír una conversación, era entre Lavi y Lenalee mientras intentaban calmar a Miranda.

-No te preocupes por eso Miranda, Allen se esta comportando como todo un cretino con todos.

-Últimamente Allen-kun se comporta muy raro.

-Alumno idiota-dijo en voz baja Marian y siguió su camino.

Mientras, Allen estaba sentado y callado en la parte alta del nuevo cuartel, estaba con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo, el silencio se rompió cuando por atrás recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Alumno idiota-le dijo su maestro para que se levantara- ¿Por qué lloras?

Voltio para ver a Marian, no había alegado por el golpe, pero cuando voltio la cabeza se pudieron notar claramente las finas lágrimas que soltaba en silencio.

-He oído por aquí que estas siendo un completo idiota y dudo que sea por tu transformación al catorceavo.

-No… no lo es-dijo con tristeza mientras fijaba de nuevo la vista al suelo- yo siempre les preocupo… es por eso que quiero que me odien, así supongo que ya no serán gente preciada para mi.

-Por eso te comportas de esa forma-dijo Cross mientras encendía un cigarro- ¿Y funciona?

-Supongo que si

-Estúpido alumno, si se preocupan por ti significa que aun te aprecian.

-Supongo que no es tan fácil que me odien como a usted- dijo, ganándose otro golpe de parte de Marian -¡Ah! Eso duele.

Después de un tiempo se quedaron callados.

-¿Qué tanto te has transformado?-pregunto finalmente, mientras el ambiente se ponía tenso.

Allen se quedo callado un momento.

-Siento que pronto será-dijo tristemente- en cada misión, cuando estoy en problemas una fuerza me invade, pero ese no soy yo, cada ves estoy notando mas y mas su presencia en mi-dijo el chico temblando un poco.

-Ya veo, no estoy seguro de cuando sucederá, pero intenta no hacer nada arriesgado, Allen…-voltio a ver fijamente a su aprendiz y este también lo miro-bien, solo quería revisar eso-dijo Marian y luego apago el cigarrillo en la frente de Allen.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!, maestro… ¿Por qué hizo eso?-le replico, pero este solo se voltio y siguió su camino de regreso.

Ya al atardecer Allen se dirigía hacia su cuarto, ya no se le notaba tanto la quemadura de cigarro que le había dejado su maestro, se había curado muy rápido. Cuando alzo la vista vio a Lavi parado a un par de metros enfrente de él, prefirió seguir caminando, cuando paso al lado de su amigo este le hablo en voz baja.

-Allen-lo llamo Lavi mientras miraba el piso.

Allen al escucharlo se paro a apenas a un metro de él.

-¿Me vienes a reclamar algo?-pregunto el peliblanco, también mirando el piso, temía que tuviera que pelear de nuevo con Lavi, no le gustaba actuar así, pero su maestro tenía razón, si le seguían insistiendo aún no conseguía que lo odiasen.

-Allen… eres el catorceavo ¿No?

Se quedo pasmado, no tenia ni idea como lo sabia.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-le pregunto volteando a verlo.

-Lo escuche cuando lo hablaste con tu maestro-le respondió aun mirando al piso-¿Entonces es verdad, Allen?

-Cállate Lavi-dijo Allen en voz baja mientras se enojaba.

-¿Serás el catorceavo?

-Cállate

-¿Es por eso que actúas así?

-Cállate

-¿Entonces Mana si era el hermano del décimo cuarto?

-¡Cállate!-le grito Allen enfurecido por esa realidad, dándole un fuerte golpe- si eso pasa no es tu problema.

Lavi se levanto rápidamente y le regreso el golpe

-Si serás estúpido, somos amigos, si algo te pasa es obvio que si seria mi problema.

Después de eso se empezaron a pelear con los puños, mientras discutían Lenalee alcanzo a oír la pelea y fue inmediatamente hacia ellos.

-¡Allen-kun, Lavi deténganse!

Cuando los separo sus caras ya estaba un poco sangradas y rojas por los golpes.

-¡Allen!, se supone que tú también eres parte de nuestra familia.-le grito Lavi.

-¿Eso es todo?, entonces eso se resuelve muy rápido- dijo Allen- les odio, ya no tengo razón para ser miembro de su estúpida familia-dijo mientras se iba a su habitación.

Lavi se quedo irritado, empezaba a odiar a Allen pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por él.

-Allen-kun-dijo Lenalee mientras lo sostenía del brazo

Allen la volteo a ver y noto que estaba llorando.

-Suéltame Lenalee o tendré que hacer que lo hagas por la fuerza.

Para ella no había explicación para que su amigo se portara así, pero sabía que lo que le había dicho iba de verdad y no tuvo mas remedio que soltarlo, cuando lo soltó él sólo siguió caminando a su habitación, Lenalee se desmorono y empezó a llorar.

Allen al llegar a su cuarto se sentó en el piso y soltó lagrimas en silencio, lo que había hecho nunca se lo perdonaría así mismo, en ves de que los demás lo odiaran, él se empezó a odiarse a si mismo. Apretó fuertemente los puños cuando recordó algo que dijo Lavi, "¿Entonces Mana era el hermano del décimo cuarto?", eso le rompía el corazón, ¿Mana lo quería o quería a su hermano?, ¿Tenia su memoria cuando lo adopto?, esas eran las preguntas que lo atormentaban.

Mientras, el conde del milenio estaba sentado en su mecedora, cuando repentinamente se paro y a su alrededor se encontraban muchos akumas.

-Bien mis queridos akumas-dijo sonriente- es hora de que eliminemos a un estorbo, escuchen la misión es matar a Allen Walker y todos los exorcistas que encuentren.

_-Hermano…-dijo un chico que Allen podía identificar, era Mana-¡Hermano!_

Ya era de madrugada y Allen se despertó, ya había tenido sueños similares antes, eran los recuerdos del catorceavo, ya eran mas frecuentes. Cuando se toco la cara pudo notar que la tenía aun un poco húmeda por las lágrimas.

-¿Ya es de noche?-dijo mientras se paraba para revisar un reloj, al verse en el espejo noto que su cara no tenia ninguna marca o moretón por la pelea con Lavi. Luego apareció Tim revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Tim-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Estabas recorriendo el cuartel?-luego el golem dorado se pozo en su mano-Tim… pronto te encontraras con tu verdadero creador-le dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza.

En ese momento aun no había salido el Sol, pero no tardarían en salir los primeros rayos de Sol. Salió y vio que casi no había rastro humano en esas horas, para él era mejor así, ya no quería encontrarse con sus amigos, se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación donde estaba el piano.

-Lena… le…-dijo sorprendido de encontrarla sentada frente al piano que tocaba.

Lenalee se paro y se encamino fuera de la habitación, no lo miro al salir ni le dirigió la palabra, pero en sus ojos se mostró una gran tristeza. No intento detenerla y cuando salió de la habitación se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar una triste melodía.

-Maldito Allen, por su culpa no pude dormir bien toda la noche-dijo Lavi tocándose la mejilla un poco moreteada, cuando alzo la vista vio a Lenalee sentada con la mirada perdida-¡Oye!, Lenalee, que pasa, ¿Por qué estas tan temprano despierta?

-Lavi…, yo te podría hacer la misma pregunta.

-Es por el tonto de Allen, lo hubiera golpeado más fuerte ayer.

Los dos se quedaron un minuto callados.

-Lavi, ¿Tú sabes por que Allen-kun se porta así?

Lavi tuvo la vista perdida un momento, no quería que Lenalee se preocupara más por Allen.

-Ni idea-dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la china-pero si se comporta así es porque el lo desea, no ahí que preocuparnos por ese tonto- luego se sintió un estruendo.

-Deberías estar por aquí, Allen Walker-dijo el conde del milenio a varios kilómetros del cuartel, mirando a todos lados para encontrar a su objetivo.

-Lavi-dijo Lenalee rápidamente mirando a Lavi.

Lavi no contesto, simplemente afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

En la habitación, Allen también había sentido el estruendo a lo lejos, su ojo izquierdo le decía que había varios akumas a lo lejos, rápidamente se encamino al lugar.

En ese momento sólo había 5 exorcistas, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Allen y Marian, tres de ellos ya se encaminaban hacía el lugar donde se hallaba es conde.

-¡Ah!, exorcistas-dijo el conde recibiéndolos.

Había muchos akumas nivel 1 y 2, mientras cuatro nivel 3 y uno nivel 4, rápidamente Lenalee y Lavi empezaron a pelear.

-Vamos mis queridos akumas, destruyan…- el conde fue interrumpido por un rápido ataque-¡Ah!, con que ahí estas, Allen Walker.

-Allen-kun…

-Conde-dijo Allen mientras el conde también sacaba su espada para pelear.

Luego los 3 exorcistas empezaron a pelear, pero Lenalee y Lavi no podían enfrentarse ante tantos akumas. Sin previo aviso uno de los akumas ataco a Lavi lastimándolo en su brazo.

-¡Lavi!-grito Allen distrayéndolo de su pelea con el conde.

-¡No te distraigas, Allen Walker!-dijo el conde haciéndole una herida profunda en su costado derecho.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-grito por el dolor, cayendo un momento al suelo.

-¡Allen-kun!-dijo Lenalee yendo rápidamente al lado de Allen-¿Estas bien?-pero cuando la chica se distrajo otro akuma aprovecho para atacarla, hubiera muerto en ese momento si Allen no la hubiera protegido con su cuerpo, pero a causa de sus heridas su fuerza y velocidad disminuyeron.

-Allen… kun…-dijo Lenalee impactada, pero el akuma lanzo otro ataque.

-¡Lenalee, Allen!-grito Lavi para avisarles, pero el ataque fue detenido.

-Estúpido aprendiz, te dije que no hicieras nada peligroso-dijo Marian junto a Miranda.

-Maestro…

-¡Ah!, Marian Cross, lastima que no estoy aquí para pelear contigo-dijo el conde sonriente, luego hizo una profunda fisura en la tierra donde estaban parados Allen y Lenalee.

Cuando los exorcistas los intentaron ayudar los akumas se les vinieron encima. Inesperadamente Allen empujo fuertemente a Lenalee poniéndola en un lugar seguro.

-¡Allen-kun!

-Lenalee, perdón-le dijo Allen dedicándole una tierna sonrisa que Lenalee no había visto hace mucho tiempo, luego cayo.

-¡Allen-kun!-grito Lenalee mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Adiós Walker-dijo el conde riéndose- muy bien akumas destruyan a estos exorcistas-dijo el conde mientras se retiraba-mi trabajo aquí a cabo, adiós exorcistas-fueron las ultimas palabras del conde antes de marcharse.

-Allen…-dijo en voz baja Lavi distrayéndose de la pelea.

-¡Inútiles!-les grito Marian -¡Si no se ponen atentos a ustedes también los mataran!

-Pero… Allen…

-¿El estúpido de mi alumno?, no te preocupes por él, luego nos preocuparemos-dijo Marian destruyendo a cientos de akumas con un solo disparo- además, se que Allen no morirá tan fácil…

Cuando Allen recobro la conciencia un intenso dolor lo invadió en todo el cuerpo, las heridas que le había dejado el conde eran muy graves, si no se atendía podía morir desangrado. Miro hacia arriba y pudo ver una línea de luz, la salida de esa grieta, hubiera muerto si una roca que sobresalía de las paredes no lo hubiera detenido, pero el golpe contra esta lo había dejado casi inmóvil de las piernas, en ese momento no estaba en una buena poción.

-Lenalee… Lavi… chicos…-fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que ellos estaban peleando con cientos de akumas.

-Sigo… vivo… tengo que seguir peleando, no puedo dejar de pelear hasta que muera, tengo que ayudarlos-dijo Allen mientras se intentaba parar, pero había perdido mucha sangre y estaba debilitado-¡párense!, ¡párense!-le grito Allen a sus piernas pero estas apenas se podían mover-¡tengo que ayudarlos!, tengo que … -entonces lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-daría lo que fuera … para ayudarlos…

-Allen, te quiero-dijo una sombra que estaba atrás de él

-Tú eres…

-Yo puedo salvarlos-dijo la sombra con su sonrisa-pero para ti el precio será alto.

-Dije que daría lo que fuera-le dijo a la sombra.

Entonces la sombra le extendió la mano y Allen no dudo en tomarla.

Aun había varios akumas, los mayores problemas eran los niveles 4 y 3, para Marian esos no serian gran problema para él pero lo atacaban cientos de 1 y 2 al punto que no se podía concentrar en los demás.

-¡Lavi!, cuidado-grito Miranda pero Lavi volteo tarde.

-Lav…-fue interrumpida Lenalee al ver que los akumas nivel 3 eran rápidamente destruidos.

-¡Allen!-grito Lavi con alegría al ver que su amigo estaba a salvo.

-Estúpido alumno-dijo Marian en voz baja-al parecer ya comenzó-luego con 5 disparos destruyo al nivel 4.

Después el resto de los akumas fueron destruidos rápidamente.

-Allen-kun-dijo Lenalee y camino hacía él, pero Marian la detuvo.

-Al parecer ya has despertado, ¿No?... décimo cuarto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Lavi oyó eso se estremeció.

Lenalee por su parte no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Si, hace mucho que no estaba en el mundo mortal-dijo Allen- Ah por cierto Marian, no me gusto nada como trataste a Allen-luego se voltio a ver a todos los que lo miraban y dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero aunque tuviera la apariencia y la voz de Allen, ese no era él.

--

Gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo por leerlo y por favor deje comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

AQUI ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE Aunque no fue facil convencer a la autora de que los hiciera¬¬,sus comentarios ayudaron!!GRACIAS!!; la idea era que fuera un solo capitulo pero despues de todo se logro esta segunda parte.

Ya se tenia esta hecha pero por la falta de tiempo de mi amiga(escribir e inspiración) y mia(editar e investigar) por la escuela tuvimos que apalzarla ¬¬** !!odio las expociones y los examenes!!**

Los dialogos estan en cursiva y los pensamientos entre comillas, en negrita y subarrayados:

_-Dialogo_

**"Pensamientos_"__,_**

--

La sala de juntas estaba muy tensa, nadie podía hablar porque rápidamente eran atacados con demandas

La sala de juntas estaba muy tensa, nadie podía hablar porque rápidamente eran atacados con demandas.

_-¡Debemos eliminarlo!  
-¡Debemos sacarle toda la información!  
-¡Debemos encerrarlo!_

Bak estaba muy nervioso por la situación, si fue a esa reunión fue solo por la noticia que lo había asombrado, el catorceavo ya había despertado. Cuando el ambiente se calmo un poco se oyó una voz fría y cínica.

_-Lo mejor es que pongamos bajo custodia a el catorceavo, hay que recordar que no estamos seguros de que si es aliado o enemigo-_luego esa persona se puso de pie para mostrar autoridad_-¡Lo haremos hablar con cualquier método!, incluso si se necesitara la tortura. _

Bak se levanto de brinco e inconscientemente te enfrento contra Leverrier.

_-¡Allen-kun…, es decir el catorceavo, nos salvo de otro posible ataque del conde, al igual que lo hizo Allen kun! Es obvio que esta de nuestro lado, es ridículo torturar a alguien sin necesidad-_ cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho noto que todos en la sala lo miraban, **"Esta loco como se atreve a levantarle la voz al Secretario Leverrier**_**"**__**, **_se decían todos los presentes en sus mentes.

La sala se lleno de nuevo de gritos, mientras afuera de ella esperaba la persona que alguna vez se le llamaba Allen Walker, estaba escuchando toda la conversación, algo en su interior le hacia sentir mal por los líos en que se metía Bak por su culpa, pero lo curioso de esa persona es que tenia una agradable sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

_-¡Esto es todo!, el catorceavo, antes conocido como el exorcista Allen Walker será encerrado en el Vaticano_-dijo Leverrier alzando su voz- _Link ve preparando todo._

Este se sorprendió con la tan repentina orden pero sabia que no se podía negar

_-Entendido-_luego se paro.

_-¡Esperen!-_dijo Komui ya cabreado_-con todo respeto pero dudo que eso se vaya a hacer._

_-Komui, espero que no te resistas a mis órdenes._

_-No es eso, usted no puede hacer tal acto sin consentimiento del mismo Papa._

Leverrier se callo a tal respuesta, a todo su pesar lo que decía Komui era verdad.

La habitación se tenso a un mas, era obvio que el bigotes de Hitler estaba muy irritado.

_-Al parecer te encerraron-_dijo Marian omiso a la situación, tenia los pies sobre mesa y fumando como si nada le importara.

_-Se le pedirá la autorización al Papa, cuando este acceda se hará la captura del catorceavo-_dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

_-Eso solo pasara si el Papa accede-_dijo con una sonrisa el general Tiedoll.

Después de varias propuestas y gritos se termino la junta, la aprobación del Papa ya era un papel fundamental en este asunto.

Cuando todos salían Marian se quedo fumando.

_-General Cross, usted debe responder muchas preguntas-_dijo Link acercándose a el_-espero encontrarlo a las 5:00 de la tarde, tenemos muchas cosas que debemos afirmar._

_-Entendido-_dijo mientras lanzaba el humo del cigarro a la cara del rubio, este no tuvo mas remedio que poner una cara de indignación y retirarse.

Cuando Bak salió noto a Allen o el que lo era, esperando a lado de la puerta, cuando este le quiso hablar se paralizo a medio camino, aun no creía que ese fuera el catorceavo, al parecer no había ninguna diferencia notable en el, al darse cuenta de que le observaba dedico una sonrisa y saludo con la mano en el aire, Bak no supo que hacer y le devolvió el gesto y luego se retiro, no sabía muy bien como tratar ahora a "Allen". Cuando Komui salio noto a Allen esperándole.

_-Allen-ku…-_se callo, no sabia como decirle ahora.

_-Esta bien, no tiene que llamarme Allen-_un minuto de silencio, la voz que tenia aun era la de él, no había ningún cambio apreciable en el cuerpo del peliblanco, ni su voz o su apariencia-_Komui-san al parecer no ha tenido muy buenos resultados._

Komui dio un corto suspiro y vio directamente al chico.  
_-Todo depende ahora del Papa, si esta acuerdo con las peticiones de Hitler; este…quiero es decir el"Secretario" temo que tú tendrás…_

_-Ya veo, gracias por todo-_dijo interrumpiendo a Komui, poniendo otra ves la sonrisa que ya tenia acostumbrada en su rostro.

Después de unos minutos Komui se retiro, se sentía raro tratando con Allen, este aun se encontraba al lado de la puerta mientras seguía esperando, ahora el único dentro de la habitación y llenándola con humo de tabaco era Marian, luego este te digno a salir.

_-Puede que estés en apuros-_dijo Marian mientras pasaba a un lado del catorceavo.

_-Ya lo había imaginado, dudo que me dejen impune._

_-Deja esa sonrías, deberías ser mas normal y poner una cara de preocupación._

_-Lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a tenerla siempre._

Desde que el catorceavo tomo control del cuerpo de Allen siempre tenia esa sonrisa, no parecía demostrar demasiadas emociones, lo único que se podía leer con dificultad eran sus ojos.

_-Allen…-_menciono rápidamente Marian _-¿Esta muerto?_

El catorceavo se le quedo mirando un tiempo.

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Él te importa?_

_-No en realidad no, ocupo saber si su presencia sigue ahí, tal vez se hallan revertido sus papeles, pero puede que él pueda tomar control de nuevo_.

_-Eres mal maestro Marian, Allen se metió en varios líos por tu culpa-_dijo con un tono reprímete.

Marian soltó una ligera risa.

_-Como si me importara-_luego este empezó a caminar.

_-Marian-_ le detuvo- _no iras a que te interroguen, ¿Verdad?_

_-Tal vez._

_-Ya veo, nos veremos algún día-_dijo forzando una sonrisa, _**"Como si ese día llegase"**_

_-Ten cuidado y no mueras esta vez -_después siguió su camino.

_-¡Marian!-_le interrumpió de nuevo_- si te importa Allen puedes preguntarme directamente-_poniendo una de sus típicas sonrisas, Marian hizo un gesto de molestia y continuo, cuando ya estaba fuera de vista se encamino a la habitación con el piano, en el camino muchas personas le miraban con curiosidad, temor, enojo y repulsión, este solo siguió caminando sin prestarles mucha importancia, siempre con una sonrisa.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

_-¡Allen!-_dijo Krory recibiéndolo con un abrazo_- acabo de llegar a una misión, ¡Oí que hubo un ataque de akumas cerca de aquí!-_decía mientras soltaba lagrimas sin motivo aparente.

_-No se preocupe Krory-san-_dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

_-¿Krory-san?-_dijo quedándose mirándolo

_-Usted también es un amigo de Allen, ¿No?._

_-Allen… ¿Por qué hablas así?_

_-¡Kuro-chan!-_lo recibió Lavi mientras lo apartaba del que creía era Allen- _¡¿Cuándo llegaste!? (XD) ¡Ven hay mucho de que hablar!-_luego lo tomo y lo jalo hacia otra parte mientras ignoraba al músico.

_-¿Eh?, pero Allen…-_dijo Krory mientras que se despedía mientras el pelirrojo se lo llevaba.

_-…._

Ya cuando estaban a una distancia que no podían ser vistos ni escuchados por Allen, Lavi soltó un suspiro.

_-¿Lavi, que pasa?_

El pelirrojo miro a Krory un segundo, luego le susurro en el oído lo que había sucedido.

_-¿Kuro-chan?, oye, ¿Kuro-chan?-_dijo mientras lo movía para hacerlo reaccionar, cuando por fin reacciono el Arystar se soltó en lagrimas.

_-¡Allen es ahora un Noé!-_dijo alzando la voz.

_-¡Kuro-chan!, debes calmarte-_empezó a notar que las personas empezaban a observarlos.

SASASASASASASASASASAASASASASASASASASASASASA

_-¡General Cross!-_ empezó a gritar por toda la orden Link, luego entro a la habitación donde se encontraba tocando Allen_-¡¿Dónde esta!? ¿¡Dónde se encuentra!?_

_-Ah, Link-san, ¿Qué busca?-_lo recibió el pianista.

Link bajo su tono de voz al notar que el catorceavo se encontraba ahí.

_-No se preocupe, no tiene que tratarme diferente-_ dijo mientras seguía tocando.

_-El general Cross… ¿Dónde se encuentra?_

_-¿Eh?, ¿Marian ya escapo?_

_-Usted… ¿Usted ya sabia que iba a escapar? _

_-Si, es típico de él._

_-¡Pero quedamos que a las 5:00 le haríamos las preguntas!_

_-¿Y usted le creyó?_

Link no tuvo mas opción que hacer reproche en su cabeza, **"Ah seguro me culparan a mi, ese general es un… un…"**

_-Al parecer hasta usted se puede enojar-_interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quiere decir?_

_-Todos aquí a pesar de que no lo demuestren están enojados, se les puede notar en sus ojos, estos siempre nos delatan._

Link cayó a tales palabras, ¿El catorceavo podía leer los corazones?

_-Me retiro-_dijo ya ansioso de irse.

_-Link-san, una última cosa, ¿Usted esta de acuerdo con la propuesta de mi juicio?_

_-…, aunque quiera o no yo no puedo cambiar la decisión que valla a tomar el Papa._

_-Entiendo-_ cuando oyó esto Link se apresuraba a salir de la habitación- _pero aun así no me ha contestado-_dedico una sonrisa, el rubio por su parte salió sin decir mas.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

_-Ya veo, ahora Marian esta acusado de fuga-_dijo Leverrier mientras tomaba una tasa de té.

_-No hay porque acusar a Marian por un acto tan cotidiano en el, ¿No será que solo quiere mas pruebas en su contra?-_dijo la general Cloud Nine.

_-General, aun esta en el interrogatorio por favor no se distraiga-_pidió uno de los científicos.

_-Que tontería, ya les dije que no se nada de ese tema._

_-No podemos guiarnos de ningún testimonio por ahora, no se sabe si el general Cross era el único que sabía esa información o había alguien mas como cómplice._

_-Que inútil_

-¿_General Tiedoll, dijo algo?_

_-¿Eh?, no nada._

_- Esta bien sigamos._

_-Me estoy impacientando-_dijo el general Winters Sokaro con una pésima actitud- _ahora como quisiera…_

_-¡Rayos, Sokaro ya se impaciento!_

Afuera de la sala se podían oír mil quejidos y gritos pero Komui decidió ignorar tanto alboroto y pasar como si nada ocurriese, cuando se callaron los gritos los generales salieron y también los ayudantes de Leverrier, un tanto golpeados pero en una pieza.

_-¡Komui!-_le llamo la atención Leverrier- ¿_Puede venir un momento?._

Al oír la orden Komui espero lo peor, tal ves el Papa había aceptado la propuesta del bigote de Hitler.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Quiero que mantenga al catorceavo vigilado._

_-¿Pero por que?, ¿Mas vigilancia?, ¿Qué paso con la aprobación del Papa?_

_-Eso era mentira._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Quería ver la reacción del Noé, si era u enemigo tal ves hubiera atacado para no ser sometido por nuestras fuerzas._

_-Entonces no será arrestado-_dijo Komui con una sonrisa de alivio.

_-Así es, pero será mejor que el no tenga esa información, quiero ver su_ _reacción al pensar que puede ser encerrado o torturado, ahí se demostrara si es aliado o enemigo, en ese momento quiero tenerlo vigilado, por ahora no nos conviene perderlo como exorcista, así que todo va a hacerse como cotidianamente._

_-¿Eh?, _**"¿Fingir que no paso nada?"**

_-Eso era todo lo que quería informar_

Cuando Inspector había concluido con el tema del catorceavo se retiro.

Lenalee había estado buscando durante un buen tiempo a Komui pues su nueva asistente lo tenía trabajando, algo sumamente raro en él, y lo que más daba miedo era que se podía ver el piso de su oficina.

_-Hermano, te ves algo pálido._

_-¿Eh?, no, no es nada-_los dos guardaron silencio, luego Komui la miro fijamente, su hermana tenia los ojos algo cristalinos he hinchados_-Lenalee, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Has estado estos últimos días algo deprimida._

Lenalee lo miro un tiempo, sabia que estaba preocupando a su hermano.

_-¡No te preocupes hermano estoy bien!, se que llorar no cambiara nada de lo que ocurre-_dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

Komui le regreso la sonrisa y la tomo de los hombros.  
_-Lenalee, no tienes que reprimirte-_la joven bajo la cabeza pero no  
soltó ninguna lágrima, ya había llorado lo suficiente, su hermano le dio un cálido abrazo y camino hacia su oficina.

_-¡Hermano!-_le interrumpió_- ¿Qué pasara con…?-_se callo al no saber como referirse al catorceavo.

_-Hasta ahora solo lo podemos mantener vigilado, si es aliado o no, es crucia saberlo-_luego reanudo su camino._  
_Lenalee no había hablado con aquella persona desde ese día y aún no se sentía preparada para eso, se encamino al lugar donde estaba la arca, ya casi todos sus compañeros habían regresado de sus misión, y había oído Kanda ya estaba de regreso.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

_-Ya veo-_dijo Kanda con un aire de ausencia, uno de los miembros de la orden ya la había puesto tanto de la situación, pero a primera vista parecía que a Yu no le interesaba mucho.

"Se dejo derrotar" pensó para si mismo.

_-Kanda-san, ocuparemos su reporte de la misión-_dijo uno de los miembros.

_-Lo entregare luego-_dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.  
_-Pero ya nos lo han…_

_-Dije que lo are luego-_dijo mientras ponía una de sus frías miradas sobre el científico, al notar eso el pobre hombre se congelo y prefirió no decir nada a un más cuando noto que estaba por desenvainar a Mugen.

Cuando retornaba a su ida se encontró con Allen, estaban a unos 10 metros, los dos se observaron un tiempo, Kanda lo observo detenidamente, luego siguió caminando a su dirección, cuando estaban a corta distancia

_-Tú eres Kanda-san, ¿No es así?-_le saludo con una sonrisa  
Kanda pasó aun lado de él y ni lo volteo a ver.

-…-"Que modales"

_-No me importa quien seas, aun eres ese moyashi-_dijo mientras continuo su marcha.

_-¿Moyashi?-_dijo con una risa nerviosa y sobresaliéndole una vena de enojo-_este… Kanda-san yo…_

_-Guarda silencio, Moyashi, sea como sea no dejas de ser ese irritante mocoso._

El catorceavo no entendía muy bien porque le empezó a hervir la sangre de furia, pero por una rara razón la palabra "Moyashi" lo hacia enojar mucho.

_-No te metas en mi camino, moyashi-_al oír eso de nuevo fue la gota que derramo el vaso y sin su consentimiento el músico reacciono al insulto y fue la primera ves desde la posesión que había perdido la sonrisa.

_-¡A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO MOYASHI!, ¡BAKANDAAAAAA!_

Al oír esas palabras Yu se irrito, no le importaba si fuese Allen, el catorceavo o el mismo Papa, no toleraba que le hablaran así.

_-¡Empieza a medir tus palabras! MOYASHI_

Al empezar la pelea los científicos cerca de ahí comenzaron a alejarse gritando mientras truenos y relámpagos salían por el Apocalipsis de la pelea.

Cuando Lenalee llego a el lugar donde se encontraba el arca noto a los científicos gritar, cuando observo bien vio que Yu y Allen (o el que solía ser él) peleando verbalmente matándose con la mirada, por un momento parecía como una pelea común y corriente de Allen y Kanda, como si Allen nunca hubiera sido posesionado por el catorceavo.

_-Empieza a hacerte a un lado MOYASHI_

_-¡Mi nombre no es moyashi!, ¡Es Allen!_

El lugar se quedo callado un momento, cuando el mismo catorceavo se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que estaba haciendo, se retiro.

--

La siguiente parte esta preparada y solo se publicara segun los comentarios.

Nota: Podrian dar ideas para el final por favor, mi amiga no esta muy segura de como terminara esta historia: Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui el capitulo siguiente, Gracias por seguir comentando, la verdad es que por ciertos problemas con mi maquina

estuve apunto de atrasar la publicación, pero gracias a dios ya pude(pero mejor me apuro antes de que se trave¬¬U)

Kuro-chan (muraikashi) agadece sus comentarios

El formato es igual que el capitulo anterior -.-

--

La sala de juntas estaba muy tensa, nadie podía hablar porque rápidamente eran atacados con demandas

Kanda puso un gesto de disgusto y continúo su camino, Lenalee no muy segura de que hacer se quedo parada unos minutos más y después se retiro del lugar.

Afuera del cuartel el catorceavo, fue a una parte alta del gran edificio y contemplaba el cielo.

_-Aun hay algunos hábitos tuyos, ¿No?, Allen-_ en ese momento se hundió en sus pensamientos, pero fueron interrumpidos por su golem_-¡Tim!, hacia mucho que no te veía, has crecido mucho._

En parte Tim estaba contento al ver de nuevo a su verdadero dueño, pero por otro lado había perdido a Allen, cuando finalmente Lenalee encontró al peliblanco se quedo observándolo un momento, las palabras de su hermano aun estaban presentes, "¿Podría ser Allen peligroso?"; el pequeño golem dorado al notar la presencia de la chica empezó a revolotear alrededor de ella delatando su posición.

_-¿Eh?-_el peliplateado se quedo mirándola un momento - _Lenalee-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?-_le recibió con una sonrisa, ella por su parte se acerco y sentó junto a él con desconfianza. La china le miro unos momentos más.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Tu pregunta es ridícula, claro que sucede algo-_dijo evitando el contacto visual.

_-Lenalee-san, usted esta enojada conmigo, se ve en los ojos- _la chica tuvo una reacción de asombro y esta vez lo miro a los ojos con rabia, se sentía obligada a actuar duramente para no soltarse en llanto otra vez, estaba harta de llorar_- Supongo que lo que dije es verdad-_pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

_-¿Por qué peleaste con Kanda?_

_-¡¿Eh?!- _**"Bakanda"**_- este…-_susonrisa se torno algo nerviosa_- créame que ni yo mismo se._

_-¿Por qué el cuerpo de Allen-kun?_

_-¿Eh?, cierto, perdona, después de todo lo que dijo Marian era verdad, hubiera tomado el cuerpo de un bastando que no extrañara nadie._

_-¿Vas a atacar a la orden?-_dijo por fin armada de valor.

Al oír esto el joven soltó una leve risa.

_-Lenalee-san, si fuera a destruir la orden lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo, hubiera aprovechado cuando eran pocos exorcistas, además no tiene sentido que me allá revelado contra el conde si esas fueran mis intenciones. Allen me cedió fácilmente su cuerpo para poder ayudarlos y es lo que haré._

_-Allen-kun…-_dijo bajando la cabeza, sentía que las lágrimas iban a salir.

_-A ti te importa mucho Allen, ¿No es así?_

_-¡Pues claro!, ¡Es parte de mi familia!-_grito algo enfadada_-Allen-kun era .…_

Al notar eso el catorceavo alzo con suavidad la cara de Lenalee para poder leer sus ojos, pero eso no era necesario, pudo ver las lágrimas que afloraban de sus ojos.

_-Lenalee-san…-_la miro directamente pero sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se movió por si solo otra vez, de pasar a mirarla hizo que sus labios se juntaran en un dulce, tierno, pero breve beso, Lenalee al notar eso se paralizo, los labios de Allen eran muy suaves y cálidos, cuando el catorceavo noto lo que estaba haciendo retrocedió inmediatamente, vio a Lenalee con un brillo especial en sus ojos y algo sonrojada, aun no parecía reaccionar.

_-Le… Lenalee-san…, perdóneme!-_ dijo rápidamente y se retiro nueva mente sin dar ninguna explicación.

SAASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAASASASASASA

_-Al parecer hay una pequeña concentración de akumas, Komui-san_

_-Entendido, mandare a algunos exorcistas a revisar la situación._

_-Entiendo-_dijo Bridget la asistente de Komui mientras empezaba a organizar el asunto.

_-Quiero que envié al catorceavo._

_-¡Leverrier-san!_

_-¿Al catorceavo?, ¿Para que?_

_-Este es el momento para probarlo, además recuerda que esa persona sigue siendo un exorcista, ¿Komui piensa desobedecerme?_

_-No…, lo mandare a el también._

Lenalee hacia poco tiempo se había dignado a moverse del lugar donde estaba estática, se sentía bastante confundida, por un momento sintió al verdadero Allen pero, Allen había provocado el …

_-¡Ah!, que cosas estoy pensando-_dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

_-¡Lenalee!, ¡al parecer tienes una misión!, necesitamos que te reportes en la habitación del arca.-_dijo una voz saliendo de su golem

_-Eh …, ¡Entendido!-_no presto mucha atención al resto de las cosas que le decían, fue directamente a donde le habían ordenado, cuando entro vio a Yu y Lavi esperando.

_-¡Ah!, Lenalee, al parecer tendremos una misión en trío, ¿No te alegra, Yu?_

Cuando oyó eso Yu desenfundo su espada y puso una de sus tantas miradas asesinas.

_-¡Ah!, al parecer no estas de humor, Yu-_dijo Lavi retrocediendo lentamente.

_-Si me vuelves a llamar por mi nombre te corto a la mitad, conejo._

Lenalee comprendió a Yu, si estaba irritado de volver de misiones, lo estaría el doble pues tenía una nueva después de un par de horas de regresar de la anterior, y lo peor era que en esta estaría acompañado.

_-Al parecer están casi todos-_entro Komui revisando la situación.

_-¡Estoy arto de esto!, ¿Por que debo ir a una misión tan pronto?_

_-Calma Kanda, yo no los asigne, fue Leverrier._

_-Que molestia-_dijo irritado.

_-¿Y que esperamos?-_dijo Lavi ya aburriéndose.

Poco después de la pregunta la puerta se abrió.

_-Ya llego el último_

_-Perdón por la tardanza-_dijo Allen entrando.

Los otros tres exorcistas se quedaron callados ante el cuarto de ellos.

_-Su misión es simple, hay algunos akumas, no tenemos conocimiento de sus niveles o capacidades, es por ello es que quiero que tengan mucha precaución._

Después de algunas instrucciones y darle a cada uno su nueva clave, los exorcistas entraron al arca, ninguno de ellos estaba a gusto con la situación.

Llegaron al sitio planeado este era cerca de un lago congelado, en un bosque cubierto por la nieve.

_-¡Bien!, ¡Empecemos!, entre mas rápido mejor, ¿No?, Yu_

_-Si sigues te corto-_ con una asombrosa velocidad ya tenia su espada a unos 2 centímetros de la cara de Lavi y con ojos de demonio.

_-E… Entendido-_al oír eso aparto a Mugen de la cara del pelirojo.

_-Moyashi, localiza a los akumas_

_**-**_"Moyashi"-pensó irritado, pero esta vez no se puso a la defensiva, activo con gran facilidad su ojo izquierdo_- ¡Arriba!_

Todos al oír la advertencia se quitaron con gran velocidad, unos segundos después ese lugar fue destruido por un akuma.

_-¡¿Cuántos son?!_

_-Al parecer son cinco, de nivel tres._

_-Será fácil._

En ese momento Yu activo su inocencia, y toda la irritación que sentía la descargo en uno de los akuma, a pesar de ser un nivel tres lo corto sin ningún problema.

_**- **_**"Yu parece estar enojado"**_**-**_pensó para si mismo Lavi, sabia que si lo decía en voz alta era capaz de ahora en verdad cortarlo.

Cuando los akumas empezaron a atacar cada exorcista activo su inocencia, para sorpresa de tres exorcistas, el catorceavo era capas de activar y utilizar la inocencia tan bien como Allen.

_-¡Mueran exorcistas!_

_-¡Hay mas!-_advirtió Allen al sentir mas presencias.

_-¡Maldición!-_se quejo Lavi al no reaccionar rápidamente provocando que un ataque lo alcanzara_- ¿Pero que…?-_cuando se encontraba en el suelo por el impacto noto que su cuerpo empezó a entumirse y que comenzaba a producir un brillo violeta oscuro.

_-¡Lavi!-_grito Lenalee mientras iba hacia él.

_-¡Lenalee-san!, ¡No lo toques!!_

_-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?_

_-Usted también se paralizara, esa es la habilidad de este akuma._

_-Pero, Lavi…_

_-Si destruimos al akuma, Lavi-san se recuperara, por favor quédese aquí y protéjalo._

_-¿Eh?-_ antes de poder hablar el catorceavo sincronizo el punto crítico de la inocencia.

_-Ya me hartaron-_dijo Kanda,- _¡!Hakka Tourou¡!_- con este ataque de Mugen destruyo a una notable cantidad de akumas.

_-Akumas, ya pueden descansar-_después de decir estas palabras con su espada destruyo los akumas que quedaban, al parecer el catorceavo podía usar mejor la inocencia_- ¡Lenalee-san!, Lavi debería de estar mejor en unos momentos._

_-¿Eh?, entendido-_dijo la chica mientras esperaba que Lavi pudiese pararse, al parecer con el catorceavo el destruir a los akumas, incluso aun de nivel tres, era mas rápido.

_-¿Cuántos quedan?_

_-Sólo uno._

_-Exorcistas-_fue lo único que se alcanzo a oír, luego miles de agujas empezaron a salir de todos lados. Rápidamente Lenalee tomo a Lavi, que aun no se podía mover bien, y lo llevo a un lugar seguro.

_-Ese es el ultimo-_ cuando Yu fue directamente hacia a él este ultimo akuma lanzo de nuevo su ataque provocando que no pudiera acercarse mas, los dos exorcistas que luchaban retrocedieron obligados a pararse sobre el lago congelado, el akuma se puso frente a ellos.

_-Hora de que mueran-_lanzo otro de sus ataques provocando que el hielo comenzara a desquebrajarse y obligando a los exorcistas a defenderse, pero por otra parte Lenalee, mientras cargaba con Lavi se le empezó a dificultar, ya no tardaría mucho en que la alcanzara un ataque y Kanda tampoco estaba en una posición favorable, no podía moverse por los constantes ataques de los tenía que protegerse y si no hacían algo, pronto el hielo cedería y ellos caerían.

_**- **_**"Si no lo destruyo en este momento esto acabara muy mal"**_**-**_Allen comenzó a dirigirse hacía el akuma, esquivo con asombrosa velocidad los ataques, pero cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a su objetivo lo alcanzo un ataque, sintió un punzante dolor unos segundos pero luego desapareció.

_-Akuma, descansa en paz-_luego lo destruyo con su espada.

_-Lo logro-_dijo Lavi mientras se empezaba a parar.

El hielo estaba casi destruido y necesitaban quitarse de ese lugar.

_-Oye, moya...-_guardo silencio al notar que Allen caía al agua helada.  
_-¡Allen-kun!-_ el cuerpo del peliblanco parecía estar estático, no estaba consiente de lo que ocurría, solo se estaba hundiendo mas y mas.  
_-¡Maldición Moyashi reacciona!-_le gritaba Kanda, este también se metió al agua para ayudarle, después de unos momentos los dos exorcistas salieron del agua Lenalee y Lavi se acercaron, pudieron notar que su cuerpo estaba muy frío pero a pesar de eso no estaba temblando.

_-¡Debemos llevarlo rápido al cuartel!_

Ya en la entrada del arca los tres exorcistas tuvieron que olvidar la parte de dar su contraseña.

Cuando Komui oyó la noticia de su regreso y lo que había pasado se retiro de su oficina.

_-¡Komui-san!, no ha acabado-_le reprocho Bridget.

_-Lo siento, luego lo acabo, debo revisar a los exorcistas._

_-¡Otra ves aquí!-_renegó la enfermera al ver a Allen inconsciente, cuando lo recostaron en una cama la enfermera pudo dar un rápido diagnostico.

_-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-_entro Komui rápidamente a la enfermería.

_- Al parecer fue envenenado, debió ser durante la batalla, y por lo visto esta haciendo decaer todos sus sistemas._

_-¿Lo puede curar?_

_-Por desgracia no es un veneno común y corriente, es un veneno de un akuma, y para esto no tengo ninguna cura._

_-¿Va ha…?_

_-No lose, debió de morir en cuanto recibió el ataque, es un veneno potente, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que por él mismo se cure, además por el agua fría le puede dar hipotermia, debemos mantenerlo aquí._

_-Lavi, tu también debes de estar herido, ¿Enfermera lo puede revisar?_

_-¿De que hablas?, estoy bien_

_-No quiero mas bajas, enfermera revíselo._

_-Entendido._

_-Será mejor que ustedes vallan a descansar, Lenalee, ¿Puedes quedarte a vigilar a Allen?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Hay mas personas heridas, y la enfermería estará ocupada, ¿Puedes quedarte tú a cuidarlo?_

_-S… si-_al oír estas palabras el resto de las personas se retiraron, Lenalee quedo a solas con Allen, ya habían pasado algunas horas y sin darse cuenta se había dormido cuando despertó noto que el chico seguía dormido, pero al parecer tenia mucha fiebre, al notar eso le puso un trapo húmedo en la frente.

_-Con esto debería de bastar_-lo miro un momento.

Repentinamente el que parecía estar inconciente entre abrió los ojos, pero eran diferentes, estaban nublados y sin rastro de vida, parecían no mirar nada, pero aun así sus manos se movían en busca de algo y lo encontró…, tomo suavemente la mano de la joven que estaba a su lado.

_-¿Ya despertaste?_

_-Lena… lee-_fue lo único que pronuncio en voz baja, parecía que le costaba hablar

_-Ocupas descansar._

_-Lenalee… no puedo verte_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Esta oscuro… no los puedo ver… _

Entonces Lenalee no pudo evitar abrir como platos los ojos al percatarse de algo.

_-¡Allen-kun!, ¡Eres tú!-_al darse cuenta de eso le tomo fuertemente la mano_-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Allen-kun!_

_-Tengo frio-_fue cerrando lentamente los ojos y perdiendo la conciencia.

_-¡Allen-kun!_

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Ya en la mañana siguiente Lenalee despertó hincada en el suelo y a un lado de la cama sin nadie en ella.

_-Allen-kun…-_dijo en voz baja_-¡Allen-kun!_-se paro rápidamente.

_-Lenalee-san, ya despertó-_dijo Allen entrando a la habitación

_-Allen…-_dijo sorprendida Lenalee, ese no era el chico con el que apenas pudo cambiar unas palabras anoche.

_-Gracias por cuidarme anoche, ya estoy mejor-_puso de nuevo esa sonrisa.

_-De… de nada-_dijo algo confundida, cuando el chico iba a salir de la enfermería Lenalee lo detuvo

_-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

_-Adelante _

_-Allen-kun… él esta muerto _

La habitación se quedo un momento en silencio.

_-Si, ya no hay rastro de él-_luego salió de la habitación.

Lenalee lo miro con aun más desconfianza, esa persona estaba mintiendo, estaba segura que Allen estaba de alguna forma con vida.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Aun los podía ver, esas personas que eran su familia, pero era entre sueños, el último que tuvo se le hizo tan real, la voz de Lenalee llamándolo y tomándolo de la mano.

Estaba en algún lugar muy oscuro y muy frío, casi no estaba consiente y cada vez dormía mas, sentía que en algún momento no despertaría.

Continuara…

--

Bueno aqui se queda pero por favor !!ayudenos con ideas para el final!! las pueden enviar a :

o


	4. Chapter 4

hola por fin lo pude publicar, pedon por la tardanza jejeje

bueno la edicion es igual a los anteriores, ha y aproposito gracias por sus comentarios

!!SIGAN COMENTANDO POR FAVOR!!

--AQUI EL CUARTO CAPITULO--

-_Lavi, ¿Cuánto tiempos estarás así?_

_-¿De que hablas anciano?_

_-De tu actitud infantil, no has hablado con el 14vo, ¿No es así?_

Lavi callo

_-No hay nada de que hablar _

_-Investígalo, al menos yo no confió en él._

Lavi no reclamo y Bookman salió de la habitación.

_-Yo tampoco… _

K..C

_-Allen-kun…-_repetía Lenalee ese nombre miles de veces_**-"Estas vivo, ¿No es así?"**_

_-¡Hey! Lenalee-_se acerco el pelirrojo_-¿Por qué tan seria?_

_-No, por nada, Lavi ¿Tú que estas haciendo aquí?_

_-Me escondo del anciano, quiere que me ponga a estudiar libros y eso,_ _**"Ahora debe estar buscándome para matarme (n.n)U"**_

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento temiendo decir algo no apropiado.

_-¿Cómo esta Krory?_

_-Kuro-chan aun esta algo triste, pero pronto se le pasara-_la china vio atentamente al bookman; o Lavi escondía muy bien sus emociones o en verdad no le importaba demasiado la situación.

_-Lavi, ¿Estas bien?_

_-¿Porque la pregunta?-_puso una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

_-No, por nada-_Lenalee se retiro, no comprendía lo que el corazón de Lavi sentía, ¿O no sentía?

Lavi por su parte se quedo callado, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, luego sintió algo en la cabeza.

_-¿Tim?, oye ya no estas tan ligero para poder estar en la cabeza de alguien-_ese comentario hizo que el golem le sobresaliera una vena de enojo_-sólo digo la verdad-_el golem abrió su pequeña (pero mortal boca) y lanzo una mordida a Lavi_-¡Ahhh! ¡Tim suéltame!, ¡Me vas ha dejar calvo!_

_-¡Tim!-_al oír esa voz el golem soltó a su victima, cuando Lavi volteo era a la ultima persona en el mundo que quería ver.

_-!Oh!, Lavi-san, buenas tardes_

Lavi lo observo unos segundos pero luego desvió la mirada

_-¿Le importa si le acompaño?_

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras-_le respondió con un aire indiferente, mientras que el 14vo solo dio una sonrisa ante la respuesta.

_-Miranda-san, es una persona amable, acabo de hablar con ella_

_-¿Eh?-_se desconcertó por esas palabras

_-No veo odio en ella, sólo tristeza, es una buena persona-_la sonrisa no abandono su rostro.

_-¿Para que le hablaste?_

_-Todos siempre presentan aires muy tensos, me dan mucha curiosidad._

Lavi lo miro fijamente, esa persona divagaba mucho en sus respuestas.

_-Eres un bookman, yo suponía que me ibas a vigilar o algo por el estilo-_se quedaron callados_-Lavi-san, al menos usted no ha dado seña de preocupación o enojo_

Esas sonrisas que ponía hacia enfurecer a Lavi, como si al 14vo no le importase lo que esta haciendo.

_-Un bookman no tiene corazón, por eso no has visto nada en mi-_el pelirrojo puso una sonrisa despreocupada y le miro fijamente.

_-Mientes, es cierto un bookman no debería tener corazón pero tú aun no renuncias a él_

Lavi guardo silencio_**, "¿Lo estaba leyendo?"**_

_-Esta enojado, esta enojado con migo por haber tomado el cuerpo de su amigo, estas enojado con Allen por no comentar nada al respecto, esta enojado con usted mismo por no haber logrado resolver esto._

_-¡Basta!-_Lavi ya se había enfadado, el 14vo lo estaba leyendo muy fácilmente.

_-Sus ojos lo delatan, Lavi-san- _otra de sus sonrisas, aunque fuera en el rostro de Allen, lograban molestarlo , el pelirojo no dijo nada y se retiro.

En los pacillos Lavi esta maldiciendo en su mente_**, "¡Que derecho tiene al juzgarme!"**_, pero noto que perdió una gran oportunidad al poder haberlo interrogado.

_-Esa persona… ¡Es irritante!_

_-¡Lavi!, ¡No te has puesto a leer!-_lo recibió bookman con una patada haciendo que el conejo cayera al suelo.

_-¡Viejo panda deja de recibirme así!_

_**-"Viejo Panda"-**_el anciano le volvió a lanzar una de sus patadas haciendo que el pelirrojo fuera volando al otro lado de la habitación.

_-…-(X¬X)_

_-¡Deja de tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera!_

_-Ya se, ya se-_dijo mientras se levantaba, _**"Creo que me rompí algo"-**__ya voy a la biblioteca._

_-Olvídate de eso, quiero que investigues al Noé, lo has estado postergando mucho._

_-…-_el lugar se volvió tenso_-no es necesario, no parece peligroso._

_-Las apariencias engañan, aun hay cosas que no se han resuelto, necesitamos la información._

_-No me agrada_

_-No mezcles tus emociones en el trabajo, serás el futuro bookman, si no puedes hacer esto, solo tines dos opciones: que renuncies o pierdas de ua vez tu corazón -_el panda se retiro dejando a Lavi en sus pensamientos.

_-Ya lose._

K..C

En una habitación sonaba unas hermosas notas provenientes de un piano, este era tocado por un joven de pelo blanco, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que el pequeño golem dorado que lo acompañaba alzo vuelo para revolotear alrededor de una nueva presencia que apareció en el cuarto.

_-¡Marian!-_el joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo.

_-Parece que has visto un fantasma._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?, habías escapado_ _**"De nuevo"**_

_-Yo nunca dije que me iría._

_**-"Solo te estabas escondiendo (¬¬)"**_

_-Estuviste cerca de morir, te dije que no lo hicieras._

_-Entonces te enteraste de la misión_

_-Un akuma casi te elimina, deberías tener algo de vergüenza por eso._

_-Un error mío-_volvió a poner su sonrisa despreocupada.

La cara del general cara mostro disgusto, se lo tomaba muy a la ligera, luego prendió un cigarro.

_-Me iré un tiempo, me aburro aquí, volveré en algunos meses si me acuerdo._

El músico no dijo nada y luego desvió la vista.

_-¿Hiciste algún pacto?- _pregunto el general

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Me sorprende que no me hallas querido matarme, o no hallas matado a alguien._

_-No se te escapa nada, Marian._

_-¿Qué clase de pacto fue?, no me tienes que mentir, sabes que no funciona conmigo-_luego soltó una gran nube de humo de tabaco y torno su cara seria_-te conozco._

El músico lo miro fijamente y dedio una sonrisa.

K..C

Lavi intento mantenerse concentrado en una lectura.

_-Tomo 134, la razón de la vida en punto de vista de 16 filósofos-_cuando el conejo abrió el libro su mente se fue a otra parte, recordó las palabras del viejo panda _**"¡Eres el sucesor de bookman si no puedes con esto deberías! …"-**_maldición, viejo panda-_cerró de golpe el libro y fue directo a buscar a la persona que lo irritaba tanto._

K..C

_-Ya veo-_dijo Marian soltando humo del cigarro_-ese fue su pacto, eres astuto, pero no estoy demasiado de acuerdo con tus planes._

_-¿Interferirás?_

_-Sólo si es necesario-_Marian no perdió la calma o alzo la voz

_-A ti es una de las pocas personas que no puedo leer-_callo un momento

_-Así es-_apago el cigarro_-no podrás anticiparte si se trata de mi, seremos aliados pero aun así prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera-_el general empezó a caminar hacia una salida

_-¿Ya no fumaras?_

_-¿Y que por el olor me descubran?-_el peliblanco puso una sonrisa _**"Aunque Marian parece tan despreocupado, en realidad no se le escapaban pequeños detalles"**_

_-Nos vemos en un par de meses o años, dependiendo cuando quiera regresar._

_-Cuídate, recuerda que la misma organización puede tenerte en la mira._

El general se retiro sin más que decir y peliblanco continúo tocando, la habitación volvió a llenarse de dulces sonidos hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

_-Buenas tardes, Lavi-san._

El pelirrojo estaba algo agitado por haber tenido que buscarlo en toda la orden.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_-Como dijiste anteriormente, soy un bookman, y por lo tanto mi deber es recolectar la información necesaria._

El músico noto que el conejo se había tornado serio, no mostraba las emociones que antes lo delataban, solo pudo leer una gran seriedad.

_-Tal vez vuelva a irritarse._

_-Sólo contesta a mis preguntas._

Se miraron unos segundos, luego Lavi rompió el silencio.

_-Cuándo Allen hablo esa noche con el general Cross dijo que había más de un lado en esta guerra, ¿Qué significa?_

El 14vo puso una sonrisa y contesto.

_-Las guerras van mostrando su verdadera naturaleza mientras van avanzando, esta mostrara sus secretos igualmente._

Lavi lo miro con irritación pero siguió preguntando.

_-¿Nos mataras?_

Silencio unos segundos

_-La vida puede ser cruel y quitar vidas pero también ser bondadosa y no hacerlo._

_-¡Basta!, no me estas dando ninguna respuesta, ¡Sólo das indirectas!_

_-Lavi-san, eres muy perceptivo_

_-Contéstame esto, ¿Por qué traicionaste a los Noé?_

_-…-_su cara mostro seriedad ante esa pregunta_-van en contra de Dios_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Dios le dio una oportunidad a Noé de repoblar la tierra, él quería el bien de la humanidad, pero los Noé se aliaron con el conde del milenio, a pesar de todo, nosotros somos humanos-_toco con sus dedos su frente_-cuando me hice Noé nunca los considere una familia a mi punto de vista, para mi lo que esa familia debió de hacer fue ir contra el conde._

_-¿Por eso tú?... _

_-Si, además, porque si los hubiera apoyado tendría que haber eliminado a la única persona que considere mi familia-_menciono en voz baja.

Lavi no pregunto más, esa persona no diría demasiado, lo único que provoco fue más desconfianza por falta de respuestas.

_-¡Oye Lavi una misi…!-_callo Lenalee al notar con quien estaba.

_-Buenas tardes, Lenalee-san-_la china no respondió_-esta bien, ya me retiraba-_se paro y retiro.

_-Lavi, ¿Qué paso?_

_-…_

_-¿Lavi?_

_-¡No paso nada Lenalee-chan! (X3) sólo fue un pequeño encuentro, ¡bien una misión!, ¡ya me estaba aburriendo! Mejor me voy antes de que el viejo panda me regañe, ¡Bye bye!-_el conejo se apresuro a salir.

_-¿Lavi?-_la chica vio como se alejaba su amigo.

K..C

_-Dos meses serán suficientes-_dijo el músico con semblante serio_-perdóname Allen, esto es necesario-_después de estar un tiempo en silencio siguió caminando.

K..C

En la oscuridad estaba aun esa persona, con los ojos cerrados, estaba sollozando por sus sueños, sentía que el próximo seria una pesadilla.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui la quinta parte, Gracias por seguir comentando

La edicion es igual a las anteriores

--

Ya habían pasado rápidamente dos meses, las cosas en la orden se habían calmado bastante, la vida continuaba llanto, tristeza, odio, amargura, risa, amor, felicidad, todas las emociones que siempre se mantienen presentes.

Un peliblanco tocaba el piano, ya acostumbrado a hacerlo diariamente, tenia parte del brazo vendado, otra misión que había realizado, era común heridas pequeñas en las misiones, se las provocaba con facilidad para ayudar a sus camaradas. Se detuvo la música, la cara del peliblanco era muy seria, su única compañía era un golem de un buen tamaño.

_-Tim, es hora de empezar-_se levanto y salió de la habitación_-hora de enfrentar la pesadilla._

K.-.C

_-¡Me aburro!-_se queja el conejo pelirrojo

_-¡COMO QUE TE ABURRES!, te deje muchas cosas que investigar._

-_Viejo panda eso no es divertido_

_**-"¡Viejo panda!"**_ _¡¡ No te doy cosas para investigar para que te estés divirtiendo. !!_

_**-"Deberías de…" **_

_-¡Ponte a leer!_

_-Entendido, entendido-_dijo en un tono desalentador bajando la cabeza, luego alzo la vista y su voz se oyó seria_-¡Panda mira!_

_-¿Qué?-_dijo alarmado

_-Es hora de comer (X3)-_por tal broma bookman lo golpeo haciendo que cállese al suelo

_-¡No te pongas con niñerías ahora!_

_-Hay que alimentarse bien-_dijo el pelirrojo mientras aun estaba en el suelo, cuando se levanto volvió a revisar los libros-_anciano, mira este libro._

Cuando el bookman se acerco para revisarlo no noto nada sorprendente.

_-¿Qué tiene de especial…?-_cuando alzo la vista su aprendiz se había fugado-…

K.-.C

En un almacén olvidado de la orden Lavi se encontraba escondido.

_-Prefiero dormir que seguir con esos libros tan aburridos._

_-Buen escondite-_le llamo una voz que estaba detrás de él, Lavi inmediatamente volteo, y vio al 14vo y su golem con un semblante muy diferente al habitual.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_el rostro de esa persona era serio, ya no tenía su acostumbrada sonrisa.

_-…-_el músico solo activo su inocencia sin decir palabra alguna y tomo posición de ataque.

Lavi no sabía muy bien cual era sus intenciones pero se puso en forma defensiva.

_-Lavi-san, le diré una cosa y espero que lo recuerde._

El pelirrojo se quedo callado mirándolo fijamente, tenía en la mano su pequeño martillo por si ocupara pelear.

_-Yo represento el Amor de Noé-_el bookman lo escuchaba atentamente mientras vigilaba sus movimiento_-el amor se manifiesta en varias formas, por una persona especial o por varias, amigos… familia, y en ocasiones nos hace fuerte…_ _pero también este sentimiento tan especial es un arma de doble filo, usted ya debe de saber eso._

Silencio

No sabía que truco del 14vo era ese, sólo lo escuchaba atentamente para recordar todas sus palabras.

_-Cuando una persona importante para alguien está en problemas, ese alguien se vuelve fuerte para protegerla… pero también, por ese amor que le tenemos y las ansias por proteger a esa persona especial, nuestras decisiones pueden vacilar y el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo se debilitan._

_-¿A qué viene esto?-_los dos se miraron fijamente

_-La esencia de Allen aun esta en mi, yo seré necesario en esta guerra por lo tanto necesito deshacer todo sentimiento hacia las personas._

_-¿Entonces por eso dijo el general Cross que ibas a eliminar a las personas importantes para Allen?_

Silencio

Cuando el pelirrojo iba a activar su inocencia era tarde, el músico ya estaba atrás de él.

_-Perdona Lavi-san, es necesario que desaparezcas._

K.-.C

En el comedor, el sitio estaba lleno, todos parecían tener mucha hambre, Lenalee estaban terminando de comer hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

_-¡Lavi! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?-_decía entrando a la sala el viejo Bookman

_-Bookman-_le había llamado Lenalee para llamar su atención_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-No encuentro a ese niño idiota_

_-¿Se escapo de nuevo? -_dijo poco sorprendida

_-Al parecer tenía hambre._

_-Qué raro, no lo he visto por aquí._

_-Maldición, normalmente aparece después de un par de horas_

_-No se preocupe, le ayudare a buscarle-_la china se paro para buscar a su amigo, a pesar de que Lavi se había comportado normalmente sentía que había un problema.

K.-.C

Segundos, minutos, horas…

Lenalee ya había revisado en barias habitación pero no había rastro de él, luego se encontró con el samurái.

_-Kanda, ¿Has visto a Lavi?_

_-Como si me importara ese conejo, te aseguro que está bien haciendo unas de sus tonterías._

_-Pero esto ya es raro, se ausento ya bastante tiempo _

_-A de estar con unos de sus tontos juegos-_el japonés no dijo más y siguió su camino.

La china ya empezaba a preocuparse aun mas, últimamente Lavi se sentía incomodo con el 14vo, pero aun así lo encontró una vez en la habitación del piano, _**"¿No será qué?"**_ La chica se dirigió a la habitación del piano, estaba vacía, al menos así lo pensaba ella.

_-¿Busca algo Lenalee-san?_

Lenalee se volteo rápidamente, la había sorprendido.

_-Lavi… busco a Lavi-_dijo un tanto nervioso.

_-Lavi-san…-_su cara era seria, cerró la puerta de la habitación-_es un objetivo ya eliminado._

Silencio

K.-.C

Bookman ya estaba arto de estar buscando por todas partes.

_**-"Cuando lo vea lo voy a…"-**_fin del camino, ya había recorrió todo, luego noto un lugar bastante escondido a la vista, un almacén- "_**Ahí debe de estar oculto". **_–entro al almecen-_¡Lavi deja de jugar!- _pudo notar algo en el suelo, cuando se acerco mas para regañarlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su aprendiz tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

K.-.C

_-¿Que… ¿Qué dijiste?-_la china se había impactado, luego el peliblanco puso una sonrisa calma.

_-Debo eliminar a todos los que representan algo importante para Allen._

_-¡Dijiste que no ibas a atacar la orden!_

_-No lo estoy haciendo, aunque será difícil que confié estas palabras, espero que me crea que es lo mejor para esta guerra._

_-Tú…-_ la mirada de la chica mostró resentimiento y odio.

_-¡Lenalee-san active su inocencia!-_la ataco a toda velocidad pero la chica reacciono rápido y al activar su inocencia esquivo fácilmente el ataque.

Lenalee estaba desconcertada, nunca pensó en enfrentarse a su amigo.

_-¡Crown Clown!-_le dirigió otro ataque pero la chica no se defendía, sólo esquivaba_-si no ataca morirá, ¿Esta consiente?_

_-¡Allen-kun! ¿¡Estas ahí verdad?! ¡Yo sé que es así! ¡Escucha debes despertar! ¡Por Favor! Allen-kun…_

_-Lenalee-san es inútil_… !!Crown Belt!!-con esto atrapo a Lenalee, luego la vio fijamente como si esperara algo.

_-No me has matado-_dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos_- ¡Se que Allen-kun está con vida!, si lo controlaras por completo ya estaría muerta._

_-¿Piensa que no es así?-_dijo con semblante serio_**-"Después de todo esto es una pesadilla, hay que hacerla creíble"**_

_-Allen-kun…-_bajo la cabeza esperando que sus llamadas lo despertaran

_-Lenalee-san…. Como dije no servirá-_cuando Lenalee lo vio directamente noto una sonrisa muy diferente a todas, una sonrisa como la que tenían los Noé, de malicia, burla y maldad, nunca creyó ver esa sonrisa en ese rostro_-supongo que es hora de acabar-_se acerco ella velozmente_ y _empezó a estrangularla con fuerza haciéndola gemir de dolor, ella no podía gritar, y sentía como el aire le faltaba_-ahora muera._

Antes de poder dejarla sin aire por completo, un ataque repentino lo hizo soltarla. Cuando la soltó ella empezó a toser e intentar tomar aire.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ pregunto el samurái

_-S… si_

_-Al final enseñaste tus verdaderas intenciones, ¿No?_

_-Alguien que al parecer se interpondrá, pero tú también eres una de esas personas que debo eliminar-_tomo su muñeca izquierda y cambio la forma de su inocencia en una gran espada.

_-Empecemos, Mugen activada, Nigen(Segunda Ilusión)- _una corriente de energía salio de Mugen pasando por detrás de Kanda- _¡¡Nigento!!-_ y se formo una segunda Mugen en su otra mano.

Los dos combatientes se dirigieron directo uno al otro con sus espadas preparadas.

_-¡¡Hakka Touro!!-_la pelea empezó, con ambos usando todo su poder, ninguno sedería.

Una batalla dentro de la pesadilla…

--

(La siguiente parte esta lista, se publicara mas rapido entre mas comenten )


	6. Chapter 6

hOLa de nuevo, gracias por seguir comentando y a los que han seguido esta historia desde que comienzo MUCHAS GRACIAS

Aqui les dejo la continuación espero que la dsfruten

(misma edición)

--

**CAPITULO #6 14ºVS ...**

_-¡Responde! ¿Para qué haces esto?_

_-No hagas preguntas ahora, esto es una pesadilla, empieza a dejarte llevar por ella_

K.-.C

En la oficina de Komui...

_-¿Qué es ese estruendo?-_preguntaba Komui.

_-No tengo idea, iré a investigar-_dijo Link saliendo de la habitación.

_-¡Link-san!, al parecer hay una pelea en la parte este de la orden-_le aviso una persona del departamento de ciencia.

_-¿Qué?_

En la parte este de la orden, dos personas seguían peleando con sus espadas, los dos iban muy enserio, su pelea se había extendido hacia los pasillos de la orden.

_-__¡¡Cross Grave!!__-_el techo empezó a desmoronarse, junto con el piso, haciendo que uno de los dos exorcistas cayera a la planta baja.

_-¿Pero qué?...-_Miranda noto como el techo se desmoronaba, cuando la nube de escombros se empezó a despejar noto una figura que se acercaba a ella, después de unos segundos tenía una espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

_-Ah, Miranda-san, al parecer perdí de vista a Kanda-san-_dijo el peliblanco sin alejar la espada del cuello de la mujer exorcista.

_-¿Qué está pasando?-_decía desconcertada

_-Nada importante, pero…-_los dos cruzaron miradas_-aquí acaba su camino._

_-¡__ Laú Shimin__!-_otra vez fue interrumpido y separado de su objetivo.

_-Buenas tardes Klaud-san -_la general puso una cara de disgusto mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

_-No pensaba que tomarías esos planes._

El 14vo mostraba una sonrisa tranquila.

_-¿Interferirá?_

_-No creo que sea necesario decirte-_ Laú Shimin fue directo al músico, el peliblanco puso su espada como escudo y retrocedió.

_-Si interfiere no tendré más remedio que pelear- _repentinamenteuna inmensa cuchilla que giraba a gran velocidad le ataco , el peliblanco tuvo que retroceder nuevamente

_-¡Por fin,__ alguien digno con quien pelear!-_dijo un emocionado Sokaro_-¡Madness!-_el general ataco y de otra ves el 14vo se defendió.

_-Al parecer llego algo tarde-_dijo un hombre con grandes anteojos y cexpreción tranquila.

Los tres generales se habían reunido con un simple objetivo, el 14vo bajo la cabeza como si analizara la situación.

-¡Maker of Eden!

_-¡¡Madness Develop!!_

_-¡Laú Shimin!_

Los tres generales atacaron sincronizadamente, cuando la gran espada del general iba hacia el peliblanco este apenas pudo esquivarla pero rápidamente se tuvo para defenderse contra el ataque del general Tiedoll pero al final fue herido en el costado por el gran mono que lo ataco.

-_No duraras mucho_

_-Mmmmm, no tenía intención de pelear contra los tres generales-_su rostro revelo una sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias-_esto será muy problemático._

_-¡Continuemos!-_grito Sokaro impacientado llendo directamente a atacar.

_-Tampoco me tome a la ligera Sokaro-san-_esquivando con sutileza el ataque del general como si pareciera fácil, cuando Sokaro se dio vuelta para atacarle de nuevo, el Noé solo esquivaba con sutiles movimientos los ataques provocando que el general se enfureciera.

_-Te mostrare la belleza del arte-_dijo la persona de gafas gruesas-_Maker of Eden, Art_

_-Que problemático-_dijo al ver al gran ser blanco que se formaba, el peliblanco dio un gran salto_-¡__The Edge of the crown!-_miles de proyectiles se dirigieron al ser blanco inmovilizándolo un tiempo, al voltearse puso su espada como escudo para detener a Laú Shimin que iba hacia a él-¡The End of the edge!-el ataque le dio directo al gran mono, mientras que este estaba inmóvil el 14vo atravesó la garganta de la general con su espada, luego todo se volvió silencio un momento.

_-¿Para qué haces eso? Sabes que eso no lastima a los humanos-_dijo Klaud rompiendo el breve silencio.

_-Lose, sólo lo hice para mantener la emoción momento-_dijo con una sonrisa.

_-¡No me tomes esto a burla!-_el mono lo ataco nuevamente haciendo que se alejara de su ama.

_-Mmmm, Klaud, tampoco debemos tomárnoslo tan a la ligera._

_-Entonces subamos el nivel-_los generales empezaron aumentar la fuerzas de sus inocencias.

Los ataques coordinas empezaron, solamente que ya no eran tan fáciles de esquivar.

_-¡__Maker of Eden!-_al momento que el gran ser lo iba atacando el peliblanco iba rodeándolo_-¡__Clown Belt!-_barios lazos blancos rodearon y ataron de las piernas al ser blanco haciendo que callera.

_-¡Vamos!-_Klaud y su compañero fueron directamente hacia el 14vo, lanzando miles de golpes a gran velocidad, este apenas pudo esquivar luego ataco con la espada para distanciarla.

_-Demonios-_maldijo el peliblanco al ver que había caído en la trampa yendo directamente hacía Sokaro quien con su espada hizo una gran herida al brazo derecho del 14vo.

Los cuatro se detuvieron para revisar la situación.

_-Como me lo esperaba de los generales-_dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa.

_-¿Estas fatigado, no? _

_-Tal vez, pero no acabado._

Cuando los 4 se preparaban para re atacar los interrumpieron.

_-¡14vo!, al parecer tendremos que detenerle-_dijo un hombre con bigote estilo Hitler (XD) apareciendo con varios miembros del equipo especial Karasu.

_-Maldición no pude acabar con él-_dijo el samurái entre la multitud de personas.

_-Al parecer lo que dijo el general Cross esa noche se hizo verdad-_dijo Komui apreciando el momento.

Todos los exorcistas estaban presentes (a acepción de Lavi)

_-Mmmm, al parecer aquí termina-_dijo el ojiplateado, a pesar de tener gran fuerza no se podría enfrentar al mismo tiempo a todos.

_-¡Desactiva la inocencia y acércate lentamente!-_le ordeno Leverrier.

_-Entendido-_el 14vo obedeció las órdenes, luego entre varias personas de la central lo esposaron y mandaron a una habitación de la orden, a pesar de todo, él aun sonreía.

_-Lenalee, Miranda, ¿Se encuentran bien?-_les pregunto Bookman

_-Si-_le respondió Miranda aun algo impactada por lo sucedido.

_-Bookman, ¿Dónde está Lavi? –_le pregunto la china, pero el anciano guardo silencio un momento.

_-Está en la enfermería_

_-¿Qué?, pero ¡¿Por qué?! _

_-Al parecer fue el primer objetivo-_dijo con una expresión muy seria, sin esperar más se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

K.-.C

_-Al parecer sólo quieres eliminar a ciertas personas, ¿No es así?-_dijo Link en un interrogatorio.

_-Así es-_dijo el acusado

_-Esto será un problema, las misiones se complicaran más._

_-Supongo que me querrán encarcelar o algo así, ¿No? Link-san-_dijo con sonrisa burlona.

_-Si no hay opción, así será. _

_-Entiendo, pero le advierto algo-_los dos cruzaron sus miradas_-si interfieren mas con mis planes no tendré más opción que salir de aquí a la fuerza._

Link se quedo impactado y no dijo nada mientras se formaba un silencio muy incomodo.

_-Link, que ha dicho-_dijo entrando Leverrier.

_-No… no ha dicho demasiado-_dijo tartamudeando un poco

Leverrier lo observo un momento.

_-Enciérrenlo, luego veremos qué hacer._

_-Entendido_

Dos hombres tomaron de ambos brazos al ojiplateado, esto no opuso resistencia, pero Link pudo notar sangre en su brazo derecho.

K.-.C

_-Lenalee, ¿estás bien?-_le pregunto la enfermera viéndola algo agitada.

_-Lavi…_-dijo mientras recuperaba aire_-¿Está bien Lavi?_

_-Lavi…-_la enfermera volteo a ver adentro de la enfermería.

Lenalee entro, su amigo estaba al parecer inconsciente en una cama, tenía varios vendajes en su cuerpo.

_-¿Está bien?_

_-Hasta ahora no estamos muy seguros, sus signos vitales están por debajo del promedio, parece estar en coma o algo parecido, es un caso algo extraño._

_-So… ¿Sobrevivirá?_

_-La verdad es que tal vez no despierte._

Lenalee no dijo nada, bajo la cabeza y se fue.

K.-.C

El músico estaba sentado en su celda, tenía esposas en sus muñecas, había varias cámaras de seguridad, era una habitación cerrada sin ventanas y la única salida y entrada solo se habría por fuera. Noto que su herida en el brazo derecho ya estaba casi curada, luego se abrió la puerta entrado una chica de pelo negro verdusco.

_-Lenalee-san, ¿No cree que es peligroso venir aquí?_

_-¡Cállate!-_la chica estaba muy alterada y enojada, no se ocupaba leer sus ojos para saberlo_-¡Si tú vulvas a lastimar a mi familia…!_

_-Supongo que ya vio a Lavi-san-_hablaba con un tono de voz muy serena, -_pero como le dije antes todo esto es necesario…_

Antes de dejarlo continuar la china le dio una fuerte bofetada, solo mostraba irritación.

_-Si vuelves a hacerle daño a alguien juro que te detendré._

El músico la vio directamente.

_-Esa es la ventaja del amor-_se paro y se acerco a ella.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nos hace fuertes para ayudar a nuestros seres queridos. _

Se guardo silencio un momento.

_-Tu Dijiste que Allen-kun te cedió su cuerpo para que nos ayudara, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

_-…. Es un pacto roto, el me cedía su cuerpo y yo les ayudaba…_

_-¡Allen-kun sigue vivo! ¿No es así?_

_-Así es, necesitaba que pasara tiempo para que él se debilitara, por eso ahora yo puedo romper libremente el pacto, y no podrá evitarlo._

_-Tú… ¡Tú eres despreciable!_

_-Ese es el otro lado del amor, cuando una persona querida esta en problemas también cometemos actos que podrían considerarse innecesarios, como que usted venga aquí..-_dijo acerándose aun mas a la chica, poniéndola contra la pared_-en sí, venir aquí es como darme una invitación para matarla._

Lenalee no se movía, tenía la vista clavada en esos ojos plateados.

_-Las emociones siempre interfieren, ya sea para bien o mal-_acerco su rostro más al de ella_-es por eso que las emociones a veces son innecesarias-_sus labios se estaban acercando.

5 cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

_-Basta-_dijo empujando hacia atrás al peliblanco, estaba algo sonrojada, sus pensamientos eran en ese momento muy caóticos y confusos.

El 14vo tenía una sonrisa muy tranquila, la miraba atentamente, por el otro lado, Lenalee tenía un nudo en la garganta, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Unos minutos de silencio.

_-Al parecer esto tampoco hizo nada-_dijo en voz baja y se sentó.

Todo estaba silencioso.

_-Huele a cigarrillo-_dijo con una sonrisa.

--

muy bien es todo por ahora

posiblemente haya dudas con los nombres y eso, es que los sacamos se diversas fuentes...ejjejejj-.-U

PD: ES POSIBLE QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEMORE MAS DE NORMAL EN SER PUBLICADO( ESCUELA!!DE NUEVO)PERO AUN HACI ¡¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR!!ultimamente no ha habido muchos...T.T

sE DESPIDEN: KURO-CHAN and KIOKISHY


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, habla kuro-chan, antes que todo creo que nunca se dijo que D. gray man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama asi que lo voy diciendo, esta ves, por escases de tiempo de expos y tareas, kiokishi-chan no pudo editar y revisar este fic, (¡tú puedes kiokishy-chan no saques mas ochos XD!), por ende puede que este fic no sea de mis mejores trabajos, en fin gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y que disfruten esta parte, y perdon por las tardansas, ademas de examenes seme tarda en ensender el foco. XD**

Huele a cigarro…

_-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?, Marian_

-_No hace mucho_-dijo apareciendo del otro lado de la habitación, con María a un lado de él, luego, del hombro de este, alzo vuelo un golem dorado.

_-Ahí estas Tim-_dijo recibiéndole con una sonrisa.

_-Te excediste ¿no lo crees?_

-_Ya lo había dicho antes, esto es una pesadilla, ahora no importa mi comportamiento, todo se saldrá de control_.

**"Todo el tiempo con una sonrisa falsa"**

-_Es un método algo directo para conseguir tu objetivo_-dijo mientras prendía otro cigarro.

-_Tal ves, pero eso es lo de menos_-tenia la miraba fija en su golem mientras lo acariciaba-_creí que vendrías en un par de años._

Marian puso una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas.

_-¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso?_

-_Mm… en si no hay pasos, si se presenta la oportunidad la tomare eso es todo, eliminar a todas esas personas…_

_-…_-Marian saco su arma inmediatamente y junto con el 14vo se quedaron inmóviles.

Se genero una rara escena, Marian con su arma en la frente del peliblanco y este con su inocencia activada, sus largas garras muy cerca del cuello de pelirrojo.

-_Eso si estuvo cerca_-dijo el general bastante tranquilo.

-_Eres rápido_-bajo su brazo y al mismo tiempo el general bajo su arma.

-_Escoge a tus oponentes con más cuidado._

Puso una sonrisa de sarcasmo y volvió a sentarse, el ambiente no estaba tenso, como si nunca se hubieran amenazado mutuamente. Cuando el general soltó el humo de su cigarro el 14vo alzo la vista con una mirada algo inquieta.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Maldición_-dijo parándose de golpe-al parecer el conde se mueve.

_-¿Eh?_

_-El arca que esta ahora al control del conde, se acerca._

K.-.C

En la oficina de Komui, los exorcista se encontraban reunidos, esperaban la información que les daría Komui.

-_Es obvio que todos ya estén informados de lo sucedido-_se sentía que el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-_Al grano Komui-dijo el japonés un tanto irritado._

_-¿Cuáles fueron las órdenes de Leverrier?_

_-Hasta ahora no he hablado con él, y tampoco tengo muy claro lo que planea hacer_.

-_Todo se complica mas_-dijo Bookman con un semblante decaído- _con esa amenaza cualquiera de nosotros podría acabar como Lavi._

Silencio en la oficina, todos callaron ante esa afirmación.

-_Eso me recuerda, Kanda-kun, peleaste tú primero con el 14vo, ¿no es así?, ¿no te abras herido en medio de la pelea?_

_-Son heridas menores, se curaran para mañana._

_-¡De ninguna manera! Mi hijo no puede quedarse en esa horrible condición_-dijo el general Tiedoll alzando un poco la voz.

-¡_No soy su hijo!_

_-Eso es lo de menos, ¡Para mi esto es una familia!_

Mientras se hacia el escándalo, Komui pudo notar el semblante serio de su hermana menor.

_-¿Estas bien? Lenalee_

La china lo miro a los ojos, Komui tenía una mirada tranquilizadora.

_-Si, no es nada_

_-No te preocupes-_dijo dándole un abrazo-_todo se solucionara._

_-Lose._

_-Ahora es mejor mantenernos alejados él, puede ser peligroso._

Al oír esas palabras Lenalee recordó su breve encuentro con él, sin querer se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.

_-¿Eh?_ "Lenalee se sonrojo", _¿pasa algo?_

_-¡Eh! No nada_-dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo tensa.

**-… "¡Dios mi Lenalee se puso roja!"**

K.-.C

Mientras, en la parte baja de la orden se oyó una explosión, haciendo que la puerta de la una celda se callera.

_-¡Marian! Se supone que teníamos que escapar en silencio._

_-De que te preocupas nadie nos pillo._

_-¡Ustedes_!- les llamo un agente de central_-¡¿Qué hacen ahí?!_

**-"Con que nadie nos pillo ¬¬"** _Perdón pero tendré que hacerlo dormir un rato_-rápidamente el peliblanco noqueo al hombre y lo puso con cuidado en el piso-¡_Marian! Tenemos que ir al arca_.

-_No me lo tienes que decir._

Cuando se dirigían al arca mas agentes les pillaron.

-Tendremos que pasar por la forma brusca.

Después de varios agentes pudieron llegar a la habitación del arca.

_-¿No era mas fácil usar a María?-_dijo mientras colocaba cuidadosamente al ultimo agente en el suelo.

-_Si, pero es mas divertido de esta manera._

_-… (¬¬U)_

Cuando entraron se dirigieron a la habitación del piano, el peliblanco se sentó frente a este y comenzó a tocar.

_-¿Cuál es tu plan?_

_-Si logro tocar la nota correcta no sólo podre cambiar la ubicación del arca sino de toda la orden, pero el conde todavía nos podría encontrar._

_-Eso ya es lo de menos, mueve esta cosa._

Cuando la tonada empezó una burbuja comenzó a rodear toda el arca y lo que estaba fuera de ella.

-_Al parecer el conde querrá deshacerse de ti nuevamente._

_-… creo causo muchos problemas._

-_Esa canción_-dijo Lenalee percatándose de lo que ocurría.

_-¿Qué esta pasando?_

K.-.C

-_Maestro_-le afirmo la Noé de la lujuria-_al parecer se mueven._

-_No importa, el objetivo es el traidor._

_-Ahí deben de estar los generales, ¿con nosotros dos será suficiente?_

_-Esta bien, esta bien esto va a ser rápido._

K.-.C

Cuando las notas terminaron toda la orden estaba en una zona diferente.

_-¿Los perdimos?_

_-No, se dirigen hacia aquí._

_El pelirrojo puso una sonrisa._

_-Eres su blanco._

_-Marian, cubre la orden con María, voy a pelear._

-_Mm, odio que me den ordenes_-la hermosa mujer apareció a un lado de él-_María, cúbrelo todo_-otra vez se oyó una canción.

K.-.C

_-¡Komui!-_dijo entrando Leverrier a la oficina_-¿Qué esta pasando?_

_-Leverrier-san, ¿Qué quiere decir?_

_-El Noé se fugo._

Antes de que todos reaccionaran Johnny entro alarmado.

_-¡Supervisor! ¡Afuera!... ¡Todo ha cambiado!_

_-¿Qué?_

Al salir los exorcistas de la habitación areciese que se encontraron con un fantasma.

_-¡General Cross!-_dijo el supervisor sorprendido.

_-¿Qué esta pasando?_

El general no dijo nada y se volteo a la dirección del supervisor.

_-¡Komui! Reúne a todos los exorcistas, que salgan a pelear._

_-¿Eh?_

_-No tengo ganas de contarte todo, sólo obedece si quieres vivir._

_-E-Esta bien_

_-¡General Marian Cross!-le llamo una voz muy molesta._

_-Debe de responder a muchas preguntas_

_-Ya lo se, aseguro que luego lo are._

**-"ese significa que nunca lo ara ¬¬"** -- Todos.

Marian, al ver a los exorcistas, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de uno.

_-¿Dónde esta el pelirrojo con cara de idiota?_

_-Lavi, se llama Lavi_

_-Como se llame, ¿Dónde esta?_

_-Usted debería saberlo-_dijo el bigote de Hitler-ya que el 14vo y usted al parecer comparten uno que otro secreto.

El general hizo una sonrisa de burla y se dirigió a la enfermería.

_-¡¿A dónde cree que va?!_

_-Quiero que todos los exorcistas estén presentes._

_-¡Espere, esta en coma, no puede pelear_!-le intento detener Komui.

El general, a oídos sordos, entro a la enfermería seguido por varias personas.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?-_dijo la jefa de la enfermería algo desconcertada.

Marian le ignoro y vio a Lavi inmóvil en la cama.

-_María-_al decir esas palabras la mujer empezó a cantar una corta canción.

_-G-General ¿que pasa?_

_-Le despertare._

_-¡Enserio!-_todos en la habitación se emocionaron al oír las palabras de este.

_-¿Cómo lo ara?_

Marian no dijo nada, luego tomo a Lavi del cuello de su ropa y comenzó a abofetearlo en la cara con fuerza.

_-¡Despierta maldito conejo!_

_-¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!-_reaccionaron todos al ver la masac… digo la situación.

-_Si se le golpea lo suficiente apuesto que despertara._

_-¡Todo el mundo deténgale!_

Todos en la habitación se lanzaron contra Marian antes de que pasara algo peor.

_-¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! ¡Suéltenme!_

_-¡No! ¡Va a matar a Lavi!_

_-¡Les digo que me suelten!_

Entre tanto alboroto el cuerpo inerte que estaba en la cama se levanto dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto.

_-La… Lavi_

_-Que… ¿que pasa?-_dijo el pelirrojo algo desorientado, luego hizo un gesto de dolor y puso su mano en sus mejillas-_me duele la cara._

K.-.C

Cuando el peliblanco salió del edificio, en ese momento invisible gracias a María, se encontró con barios akumas, ninguno de ellos dirigió algún ataque contra él.

-_El traidor_-le recibió apareciendo frente a él una mujer.

-_El Noé de la lujuria_-esta puso una cara de irritación al notar la sonrisa que tenia su enemigo.

_-Le causas muchos problemas a mi maestro._

_-¿Maestro?, ¿así le dices al conde?, al parecer siguen teniendo buenas relaciones con él-_

_-…_

-_Que estupidez, ayudar a ese demonio que sólo los utiliza._

La Noé al oír ese comentario le ataco con su látigo errando al blanco.

-_Deberías calmarte, no soy blanco tan fácil._

-_Todo el que se interponga con mi maestro debe morir_-esta siguió con los continuos ataques pero ninguno acertaba por los veloces reflejos del oponente_-¡te castigare por tu traición!-_sin darse cuenta el peliblanco transformo su brazo izquierdo en la gran espada y se acerco peligrosamente.

-_Tienes muchas ganas de pelear, pero con esos ataques no me vencerás._

_-No me subestimes, también se tus puntos débiles_-ataco dando un golpe certero haciendo que se distanciaran, el músico se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, esta cambio su apariencia a un pequeño niño pero el 14vo no vacilo en el ataque.

-_No funcionara, cambiaras apariencia pero sigues siendo un Noé_-luego continuo con el ataque.

_-¡Después de todo eres un Noé que planea eliminarlos!-_dijo cambiando su apariencia a Leverrier.

**-"Blanco más fácil no podría escoger"**

-Deberías mostrar de una vez tus intenciones-dijo con el rostro del joven bookman.

-_Ya dije que no sirve._

_-¡Allen-kun! ¡Él debe de estar vivo!_

_-¡No fusionara con migo!_

Antes de acertarle un golpe cambio nuevamente de apariencia, al verla el músico paro un momento.

_-¿No atacaras? Hermano_-sin previo aviso el peliblanco continuo con los ataques.

_-Ni con eso perderé._

A la Noé se le empezó a dificultar esquivar todos los ataques, era cuestión de tiempo que uno acertase, cuando vio su posición actual saco su última carta.

_-Des pues de todo sólo para eso querías usar mi cuerpo_-dijo con una sonrisa burla.

Al ver la nueva apariencia de la Noé, el 14vo paro.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿No vas a matarme?_

_-A-Allen…_

K.-.C

En el cuartel, los exorcistas se dirigían hacía la pelea, Lavi ya estaba de pie, y a la vista de Lenalee, en buen estado.

-_Lavi, ¿seguro que estas bien?-_le pregunto la china sin poder evitar preocuparle.

_-No te preocupes, sólo fue una herida._

_-¡Pero te quedaste en un estado de coma!_

_-Tal vez, pero aun así..._

_-¿Que?_

_-Lo poco que recuerdo es que me sorprendió por detrás y me hirió, pero hay una cosa que no comprendo._

_-…_

_-El me pudo haber matado si quisiera, y aun así evito puntos vitales_-Después de eso mi mente esta en blanco.

-_Pero… ¿Por qué?..._

K.-.C

_-¿Y bien?_

-_Supongo que estarás feliz, después de todo esto es lo que querías, ¿no?-_Al notar que su enemigo estaba inmóvil la Noé lo ataco pero esta vez el 14vo apenas intento defenderse.-_Así esta mejor, te eliminare-los ataques comenzaron y el peliblanco apenas trato de evitarlos._

Su mente trataba de decirle que su enemigo no era la persona que pensaba, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_-Desaparece de una vez_-el Noé adorno su rostro con una sonrisa de maldad, hasta que uno de los ataques dio en el brazo derecho abriendo la herida que le había echo el general Sokaro, esto hizo reaccionar al ojiplateado.

-**"Maldición"-**al sentir el dolor sonrió como si le divirtiera la situación**-"Después de todo esto siempre fue una pesadilla… tanto de Allen como mía… ¿no es así? Mana"**

- ¡_Clown Belt!-_Los lazos blancos sostuvieron a Lulubel mientras aplicaban gran presión.

-_Maldición… suéltame-_la presión aumentaba cada momento haciéndole difícil hablar-_suelta…_

-_Aquí acaba todo._

Cuando el dolor era insoportable la Noé cambio su forma a agua saliendo del mortal abrazo.

Al volver a su forma original estaba fatigada, por ello no se percato del siguiente movimiento del 14vo.

-_Este es tu fin, te exorcizare-_le dijo cuando ya estando a un lado de ella.

-¿_Qué has dicho?-_su voz sonó impactada, no podía hacer ningún movimiento lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el posible ataque.

-¡_Te quitare a ese Noé_!-cuando iba a atacarla con su espada una bola de energía tono purpura los separo.

-_Que bien, que bien_- al parecer vengo justo a tiempo

_-Maestro…_

_-Conde…_

_-Lulubel, ocupo que nadie nos interrumpa, dirige a los akumas hacia toda persona que se presente._

-_E-Entendido maestro-_la Noé se retiro del campo de batalla dejando al payaso y al bufón solos.

-_Mucho tiempo Conde._

_-Otra vez arruinando mis planes, ¿Eh?, tendré que volver a eliminarte_-dijo apareciendo su gran espada.

-_No le perdonare-le respondió en forma seria._

-¿_Eh?_

_-No perdonare que hallas convertido a Mana en un akuma_-las dos miradas se cruzaron, ambas muy serias y con ganas de eliminar a su oponente.

-_Entonces… ¡Empedecemos!_

El payaso y el bufón blandieron sus grandes espadas, con el fin de terminar lo que empezaron.

**Bien hasta aqui lo dejo, voy habisando que este fic ya esta llegando a su fin, lo tendre terminado en dos o tres partes mas, no se preocupen los siguientes seran puestos por kiokishy-chan gracias por leer y dejen comentario :3 **

**sin mas por el** **Kiokishi y Kuro se despiren :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola denuevo^^perdon por la tardanza esque esta semana estuve muy ocupada, preciera que los profes se pusieran deacuerco para dejarnos trabajo -.- y examenes T.T

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 8:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las espadas del payaso y del bufón chocaron entre si empujándose continuamente uno al otro pero ninguno retrocedía.

_-Pobre de él, ¿N o lo crees?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Por haber tomado su cuerpo para matar a esas personas._

_-¡Calla! Tú no sabes nada de mis objetivos-_con un gran golpe el conde retrocedió un poco.

_-Debió de ser duro enterarse que Mana era tu hermano, ahora debe de estar muy triste por saber la verdad._

_-No es así… ¡Te equivocas!_

_-¿Mm?_

_-Allen… ¡Los sentimientos de Allen hacia Mana no han cambiado en nada!_

El payaso rió al oír eso, luego se dirigió nuevamente a su objetivo blandiendo su gran espada, el bufón hizo lo mismo y de nuevo quedaron cara a cara.

_K.-.C_

Afuera del cuartel la batalla de los exorcistas y los akumas ya estaba comenzando.

_-¿Hace cuando llegaste Marian?_

_-No hace mucho._

_-¡General Cross!, ¿Dónde esta él?-_le preguntaba Lenalee al no ver al peliblanco.

_-¿Eh? ¿Allen?_

_-¡Esa persona no es Allen-kun!_

El general no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la chica.

_-Lo más probable es que este con el conde peleando._

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_-Puedes ir tras él, ese panzón no es fácil de eliminar._

_-Pero la pelea…_

_-No te preocupes por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora ve, tienes mi permiso._

_-…E-Esta bien-_la china con algo de duda se dirigió tras el bufón y el payaso.

_-¡Nadie interferirá en los planes de mi maestro!_

_-Valla, tiempo sin vernos-_le saludo el general a la Noé, esta le respondió con una mueca en la cara_-Tu enemigo soy yo ahora._

_-¿Para que mandaste a esa exorcista?, aunque este ahí no cambiara el resultado de la pelea._

_-Mm tal ves-_el general empezó a dispara y la Noé a esquivar_-pero tal ves lo haga reaccionar._

_-Oigo más akumas-_advirtió Marie_._

_-Tsk, que molestia._

_-¡Perfecto! Más… más… ¡Quiero más enemigos!_

_-Mm, Sokaro ya empezó, bueno lo mejor será que empecemos también ¡Maker of Eden!_  
_-¡Madness Develop!_  
_-¡Laú Shimin!_  
_-¡Mugen!_  
_-¡Time record!__-¡__North Crime_!

_K.-.C_

Los estruendos de la pelea se hicieron sentir a la distancia, la joven exorcista se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la pelea central, en ese momento estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta un akuma aprovecho para tomarla por sorpresa y disparar.

_-Mald….-_antes de que el ataque diera en el blanco un dragón de fuego la defendió y destruyo al akuma.

_-¿Estas bien Lenalee?_  
_-L-Lavi, ¿Qué haces aquí?_  
_-¿Creías que te iba a dejar venir sola?_

La china no puedo evitar que su cara mostrara una gran sonrisa de felicidad_._

_-Apurémonos._  
_-¡Si!_  
_K.-.C_  
_-¿Ya te cansaste?-_dijo divertido el conde  
_-Eso nunca_

La pelea seguía sus cursos, ahora ambos oponentes estaban más irritados.

_-¡Terminara como la ultima vez!_  
_-¡Aun no me iré!_  
_-Tampoco tengo tanto tiempo para eliminarte como yo quería, acabare con esto ahora mismo-_el conde retrocedió barios metros, luego grandes cantidades de energía se concentraron en su paraguas-_aquí termina todo definitivamente._

_-…-_el músico agacho la cabeza estando un poco exhausto-_**"Nunca pares"**_  
_-¡Aquí va !-_la gran bola de energía se dirigió a su objetivo.  
_-¡__Cross Grave_!-la energía oscura impacto contra el peliblanco y destruyo todo lo que estaba alrededor_**-"Sigue caminando"**_  
_-He, he, he, no sobrevivirá._  
_-¡Hasta que llegues al final!_

A la lejanía dos exorcistas que estaban en camino hacía la gran batalla sintieron el estruendo.

_K.-.C_

_-Lenalee…_  
La china asintió con la cabeza.

_-Apurémonos._

_K.-.C_

_-Bien, bien, parece que todo acabo-_en un ataque sorpresa, el músico ataco desde abajo, pero por las heridas sus movimientos eran mas lentos.

_-¿Eh?, ¿Sigues vivo?_  
_-Aun no termino ¡Clown Belt!_

Los lazos blancos sostuvieron al conde dejándolo inmóvil, luego el peliblanco fue hacía él.

_-No lo lograras-_antes de que la espada de este pudiera alcanzarlo, el payaso destruyo los lazos que lo ataban.  
_-Maldición_-las espadas de los dos se volvieron a enfrentar, la fatiga se empezó a sentir junto con el dolor resentido.

_  
-Te tengo _  
_-¡Conde!-_se pudo escuchar la voz del joven bookman, luego un gran dragón de fuego separo al payaso y el bufón.  
_-__**"Maldición",**__ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-_les replico el peliblanco.  
_-¡Nosotros somos exorcistas! Para esto vivimos-_le grito irritada la joven.

El peliblanco sintió una rara sensación ante las palabras de la china.

_-Esta es la oportunidad de vengarnos por lo que hizo en el antiguo cuartel._  
_-Mm, invitados, eso no lo tenía preparado , ustedes pueden jugar con algunos de mis amados akumas-_atrás del conde comenzaron a aparecer cientos de akumas principalmente de nivel tres.

_-Son muchos…_  
Rápidamente el ataque a los dos exorcistas comenzó.

_-¡Lavi, Lenalee!_  
_-¡Tú seguirás jugando con migo!-_el conde ataco otra vez, el músico no podía dejar de ver como los dos exorcistas se enfrentaban a tantos akumas, sabia que esta vez no habría nadie que los pudiera ayudar.

_  
__**-"Demonios, debo de…"-**_al volver a verlos sintió algo raro en su pecho.  
_**"Chicos…"**_  
_-¿Qué pasa?-_dijo el conde con una sombría sonrisa.  
_-Por fin-_le contesto el bufón con una sonrisa_-¡Ah reaccionado…_  
_-¿Eh?_

_K.-.C_

_-__**"Escucha, sólo hay dos opciones, los salvo o elimino al conde, y por desgracia hay vidas que se deben de sacrificar"**_

-_**"Imposible…**__"_

_K.-.C_

_-¡Rayos!-_renegó Lavi al ver el numero de enemigos.  
_-Son demasiados…_  
_-He, he, esos exorcistas no duraran mucho mas, ¿No les ayudaras?_  
_-No…-_cuando el conde lo miro a la cara noto una sonrisa_-eso ya no depende de mi._  
_K.-.C_  
_(Kuro-chan: Hasta aquí lo dejo… no mentiras aun continua XD)_

_-¡Komui!, ¿Cómo están los exorcistas?_  
_-Al parecer aun hay muchos akumas, Leverrier-san _  
_-Supervisor, algunos akumas han entrado._  
_-¡Maldición!_

El bigote de Hitler se paro y fue hacia las plantas bajas.  
_-¡Leverrier-san! ¿A dónde va? Es peligroso._  
_-Ahora necesitaremos a Link._

Antes de continuar su camino un akuma pareció, el bigote de… Leverrier se paralizo al ver al akuma enfrente de él.

_  
-Humano…-_cuando ataco el ataque fue desviado por una espada.  
_-Tsk, maldito akuma._  
_-¡Exorcista!-_cuando Kanda volvió a atacar lo corto en dos, pero al pelear en un lugar cerrado el techo se vino abajo dejando al exorcistas como al Hitler bajo escombros.

_-¡Leverrier-san!-_grito Link llendo donde estaban, luego uno de ellos salió de los escombros.

_-Tsk, creo que ese era el único akuma que pudo ingresar._  
_-K-Kanda-san, Leverrier-san esta bajo los escombros._  
_- lo dices como si fuera algo malo…._

_-Kanda-_dijo Komui algo alterado_-Vuelve a la pelea, nosotros nos encargaremos de Leverrier._  
_-No me lo tienes que decir-_rápidamente el japonés se dirigió a la guerra, aun el numero de akumas era muy grande.

_  
K.-.C_

_-¡Chicos!-_dijo un peliblanco despertando en la oscuridad, cundo vio a su alrededor no se veía mas que negro_-Donde... ¿Dónde estoy?_

Al pararse una punzada de dolor recorrió su costado derecho haciéndolo recordar aquel día.

_-Ya recuerdo… yo…-_Allen cayo de rodillas al suelo soltado algunas lágrimas

_-Todos… esas pesadillas-_entre sollozos puso sus manos en su cabeza para evitar recordarlas_-Lavi, Miranda, Lenalee…, no… no se que hacer…_

Se quedo arrodillado en medio de la oscuridad soltando silenciosas lágrimas.

_-Te paraste, Allen._  
_-¿Eh?-_el peliblanco reacciono al oír aquella voz_-M-Mana…_  
_-Te detuviste otra vez._

El peliblanco bajo la cabeza al oírlo.

_-¿Aquí termina el camino?_  
_-No losé._  
_-Es el camino que tú escogiste, el que tú hiciste, ¿Ya quieres parar?_  
_-¡No!-_dijo alzando la voz_-pero… esa persona… _  
_-Allen, nadie puede escoger tu camino, sea quien sea, yo quiero que tu lo escojas y decidas._

Este reacciono al oír las palabras de su padre, luego alzo la vista para verlo.

_-No me gustan los críos que no se ríen o se rinden así de fácil_-Allen noto la sonrisa en su rostro_- una vez me dijiste una tontería de que te harías muy fuerte y que no ocupabas amigos, al menos has una de las dos verdad._

El peliblanco no pudo evitar sonreír también, sus lagrimas habían cesado y su ojos revivido.

_-Usa tu brazo derecho, Allen, y si vuelves a pararte no te perdono_-poco a poco la imagen de ese hombre iba desapareciendo.  
_-Gracias Ma… papá. _  
_K.-.C_

Los dos exorcistas estaban a su límite_._

El Conde reía continuamente, luego noto que su oponente no había hablado hacia ya mucho tiempo.

_  
__**-"¿Ya estas despierto?, Allen"**_**  
-**_**"Si"**_  
_**-"¿Qué escoges? ¿Derrotar al conde o salvarlos?"**_  
-_**"Con el brazo izquierdo salvare a los akumas y eliminare al conde"**_  
_**-"Entonces…"**_  
**-**_**"Y con el derecho salvare a los humanos y protegeré a mis amigos, ¡Lo hare con mis propias manos y fuerza!"**_

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya te rindes?-se burlaba el conde al no ver reacción del peliblanco, de pronto una onda de aire emanada por este lo aparto.  
-¿Pero que?  
-Yo… yo hago mi propio camino, los salvare a los dos.  
-Ese no es…  
-¡Ese es mi trabajo como exorcista!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MENSAJE SE kuro-chan:_Bien hasta aquí lo dejo, ya el que sigue es el final: D (hasta a mi ya me arto XD)_  
_Intentare acabarlo antes de examenes_  
_Gracias por leerlo y dejen comentario, n.n_


End file.
